I Think I'm In Love With My Best Friend
by spashleyforever23
Summary: Spashley are best friends. But what happens when Spencer realizes she might be feeling more for Ashley? Will Ashley ever feel the same?
1. I Missed You All Summer

"Stop staring at him Ashley, he's going to think you're weird."

"I can't help it Spence! Aiden is just too cute! I can't believe he's single this year!"

"Yeah but he won't be for long, he'll be dating a cheer bitch before you know it."

"Not if I get to him first!"

"You always say that Ash, and then you chicken out."

"Whatever Spence! I don't see you asking any guys out!"

"I have yet to find the right guy, I will know when the time is right."

Spencer knew there would never be a right time though. Spencer knew she was gay. She figured it out this summer when her best friend Ashley Davies was gone for the summer. Spencer spent her entire summer working at Gray, it was a popular club in Los Angeles. She figured she could use the money, and it gave her something to do since her best friend was away in Europe. It was at Gray that Spencer met Amy. She was older, a sophomore in college. Spencer had gotten to know Amy the whole summer and Amy helped Spencer explore her sexuality. When summer came to an end, so did their summer fling. Spencer was in high school and Amy was heading back to college in New York. It saddened Spencer a little, but she knew she wasn't in love with Amy. The girls did promise to email each other back and forth, a promise Spencer would keep. Spencer was happy when Ashley finally came back from Europe, she had missed her best friend so much it hurt. It was like a part of her was missing. She became whole again when Ashley was there. Spencer wanted to tell Ashley about the summer, but she just couldn't tell Ashley the truth. She didn't know how Ashley would react and she just couldn't risk losing their friendship, it was the most important thing in Spencer's life. So Spencer vowed to keep it a secret for now. She would tell Ashley someday. For now, she just wanted to spend some time with her most favorite person in the world.

"So you're staying at my house tonight, right Spence?"

"Of course Ash, it's our last Saturday night of the summer. School starts Monday."

"Good. It's my turn to pick the movie!"

"I know Ash, nothing too scary though."

"Fine Spence, I wouldn't want you sleep walking and screaming in Kyla's room again anyway."

Kyla was Ashley's younger sister. Kyla was really nice though. Sometimes the girls would invite Kyla to join them for movie night. It wasn't often though, those nights were special to Ashley and Spencer. They had always had Saturday night movie nights since they were seven. They took turns every weekend, tonight would be at Ashley's house. The girls were just finishing up some shopping time at the mall. Ashley wanted to have the perfect outfit for her first day. Spencer didn't get it, Ashley always looked perfect to her, no matter what she was wearing.

"We better go, it's almost six and we told Kyla we would pick her up at six thirty."

"Well we would have been out of here sooner if you didn't spend an hour drooling over Aiden."

"Oh shut up Spence, you're lucky I let you come with and ride in my brand new convertible."

"Oh whatever Ash, you drive me around because you love me."

"Yeah well you're just lucky that I missed you all summer Spence."

Ashley decided to order pizza for dinner. She knew her mom wouldn't be cooking anything, she was never home most of the time. Ever since Ashley and Kyla's dad died, Christine had spent less and less time at home. It was to the point of the girls practically living on their own. Ashley didn't seem to mind though, she really never had that close of a relationship with her mom and her dad's death had just made them grow further apart. Ashley did her best to look out for Kyla.

"Ash you seriously take forever to get dressed, it's just pajamas. Doesn't take an hour to put some on."

"Whatever Spence! And I was trying on some of the new clothes I bought. I still have no idea what I want to wear Monday. I need something sexy, something to get Aiden's attention. What do you think of this outfit?"

Ashley came out wearing a tight black tank top, she could see Ashley's red and black bra underneath. She also wore a short jean shirt with her new black stilettos. Spencer couldn't help but look Ashley down from head to toe. She looked hot! Wait, did she just think her best friend was hot?

"That outfit is perfect Ash! There is no way Aiden will not notice that outfit."

"You think so? Ugh I hope so. I really want to have a boyfriend this year."

"Well that is the outfit to get noticed."

The girls spent their Saturday night like they always did. On Ashley's night she would always pick a really scary movie. Spencer knows she does it on purpose, but she can't prove anything. Spencer was always a wimp when it came to scary movies. Should would always cover her eyes whenever a scene was too scary. Thankfully Ashley would always cuddle with Spencer during the movie because she knew how scared Spencer would get.

"Ugh that movie was good!"

"No it wasn't Ash! You knew the exorcist always scares the shit out of me because it can actually happen!"

Relax Spence, no one is coming to possess you tonight. You can sleep in my arms tonight if it will make you feel more comfortable.

"You know I have to or I won't be sleeping tonight."

"I know, get in here."

Spencer put her head on Ashley's chest and Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer. Spencer always felt so protected in Ashley's arms. There was also this funny feeling in her stomach. Spencer knew the feeling had to be that she was just happy to have such an amazing best friend. She was always the happiest when she was spending time with Ashley.

Monday morning was a drag. Spencer was not ready to go back to King High. Summer break just isn't long enough. Spencer was not ready for her junior year. She knew she would be taking a lot of harder classes this year. Luckily Ashley was in a few of Spencer's classes. Having her best friend at her side would make things a lot easier. Spencer was excited that Ashley would be taking her to school this year. She always hated going to school with her brothers. She always had to work around their schedules. Last year Glen had basketball practice so Spencer would have to sit in the auditorium with Clay and wait till Glen was finished. It was a pain in the ass.

"Spence please tell me that's not what you're wearing today?"

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing, but no guy is going to pay attention to the girl wearing a plain blue t-shirt with skinny jeans and converse sneakers. You're outfit screams boring."

"My outfit is comfortable Ash. And I don't care about impressing guys. I really need to focus on my classes this semester."

"Fine, if you want to be the boring studious girl this year, be my guest."

"Thank you."

We they got to school everyone was there talking with friends about their summers. Spencer spotted her friend Chelsea by the picnic table by the quad. She hadn't seen Chelsea all summer because Chelsea was away in San Diego all summer doing some kind of art program.

"Hey I'm going to go say hello to Chelsea. I'll see you in math."

"Ok sounds good. I need to go check my make up anyway."

"Ash you look fine, trust me."

Spencer made her way over to Chelsea. Chelsea was happy to see her and immediately began to tell Spencer all about her summer and what she had done during her time at the program. Spencer couldn't help but notice Ashley. She was where Spencer had left her, but she wasn't alone. She was talking to Aiden. Spencer should have been happy for her best friend, she was talking to her crush. Instead she was upset. She really didn't like Aiden, he was a jock and kind of a jerk. And they were standing so close. It was almost as if Spencer was feeling jealous. That can be possible, can it?


	2. What Am I Feeling?

Spencer made her way to her first class. The room was still pretty empty, so Spencer had many seat options. Spencer chose two seats in the back for her and Ashley. It was easier for her and Ashley to talk without getting caught. And they could easily pass notes to each other. Spencer always liked to be prepared, so she got out her notebook and pencil immediately. She looked at the clock, Ashley was taking forever, what could she possibly have to talk about with Aiden for that long? Finally as the bell rang, Ashley strolled in and took her seat next to Spencer. Spencer had to know what they were talking about, so she got out a piece of paper. When she was finished with her note, she cautiously put the paper on Ashley's desk.

 **What took you so long?**

She impatiently waited as Ashley wrote back a reply. When the teacher had his back turned, Ashley slipped Spencer the note back.

 **Aiden was talking to me! He invited me to his party Friday! We have never been invited to a party before! This is huge for us!**

Great, a party at Aiden's house. That did not appeal to Spencer at all. Aiden was always famous for having huge parties with tons of liquor and everyone hooked up with someone. And the people Aiden hung around were all snobby and rude. Of course he would invite the whole basketball team and all of the cheer bitches. It was definitely not Spencer's scene. She quickly got out another piece of paper to write Ashley back.

 **What do you mean us? I really don't want to go. Aiden and his friends are the last people I would ever want to get drunk with.**

"Ok class, we're going to break off into partners. Choose someone around you to be your math buddy for the rest of the semester. You will study and work on homework together."

"Spence you have to go to the party! Do it for me, I would do the same for you and you know that."

"Hey Spencer, want to be my math buddy?"

"Um, no Carmen, Spencer is my partner, obviously."

"Fine I'll go, but only for a bit. And if it turns out to be a disaster like I know it will be, I'm bailing."

"Ok fine. Thanks, Spence! I love you so much, you're the greatest best friend ever!"

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know Ash _._ "

The rest of the week was pretty boring. Mostly teachers breaking down the class rules and expectations. By Friday they decided to pile on the homework. If that wasn't stressful enough, all Ashley would talk about was that damn party at Aiden's house tonight. Spencer was dreading it all week, and finally the day for the party came. Spencer and Ashley decided to get some dinner before they went to Ashley's house to get ready for the party.

"Tomorrow we really need to get to work on our homework Ash."

"I know Spence, stop freaking out, you'll have plenty of time to be all studious tomorrow. Why don't you concentrate on tonight and finding a cute boy at the party?"

"Fine."

"Ok girls what can I get you? Oh hey Spence! It's weird not seeing you here with Amy! How have you been?"

"Oh hey Nicole. Yeah Amy is back in New York. Anyway we'll both have cheeseburgers with fries and two cokes."

"Ok coming right up!"

"Who's Amy?"

"Oh just a friend from work. You were gone all summer, so I needed someone to hang out with."

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I didn't see the point. She's gone now."

"Well as long as I haven't been replaced."

"Never Ash, you'll always be my number one."

It was true. Ashley was Spencer's number one. She's the only person Spencer could turn to when she wanted to open up about anything. The girls met in kindergarten and have been inseparable ever since. Other friends had come in and out of Spencer and Ashley's lives, but they never came between Ashley and Spencer's friendship. Their friendship was strong and could survive through anything. At least that's what Spencer always thought.

"This party is freaking packed!"

"I know! Who knew so many people went to King!"

"How can you even find Aiden in this crowd? He could be anywhere."

"I'll find him. Are you going to be ok if I leave you alone for a while?"

"Sure I can mingle."

"Ok be back in like twenty minutes and then we can get out of here and go to my house."

"Ok good, now go!"

Spencer felt so out of place. She never hung out with any of these people at school, and she definitely never wanted to. She also didn't want to drink. She made her way into the kitchen, but all she saw was alcohol everywhere. She opened the fridge and thankfully there was bottles of water, Spencer grabbed herself one.

"Designated driver?"

"What? Um no, I'm just not much of a drinker."

"That's cool, me either. I'm Patrick by the way. And you are?"

"Spencer, Spencer Carlin."

"Nice to meet you Spencer."

"Same here."

"I haven't seen you at any of Aiden's parties before?"

"Yeah I'm not much of a party going person. I just came here with my best friend."

Patrick went on talking to Spencer for what seemed like hours. He never stopped talking, or let Spencer get a word in. It had to be way over twenty minutes. Spencer needed to find Ashley so they could get the hell out of here.

"I would love to stay and chat Patrick, but I have to get going. I said I would take my friend home and she will be waiting on me."

"Oh ok. Can I have your number?"

"What for?"

"Well you know, in case I ever need any help with my math homework. I remember last year you had the highest grade in the class."

"Um sure."

Spencer punched her number into Patrick's phone so she could get away from him _._ She quickly told him goodbye and took off into the crowd to find Ashley. She spotted Ashley dancing with Aiden. He hand his hands all over her. Spencer really didn't like that. She had the urge to run over there and push Aiden off of Ashley. Spencer watched as Aiden whispered something into Ashley's ear.

"Ash I'm ready to go."

"Already? We just got here Spence. Can we stay another half hour?"

"No. I really want to go."

"Alright fine. I'll call you tomorrow morning Aiden. We can meet up like we talked about."

Tomorrow? Saturday was their night. Ashley seriously can't be bailing on Spencer. Spencer watched as Aiden gave Ashley a hug. She really didn't like where he was putting his hands, all over her ass. They hugged for what seemed like forever. Finally they pulled apart, but not before Aiden gave Ashley a quick kiss. Spencer got this sick feeling in her stomach.

"I'll meet you at the car Ash."

"Ok Spence, be out in a minute!"

Spencer made her way to Ashley's car. She decided to get out her phone and send a text to Amy. Amy said that she would always be there for Spencer and right now she was the only person that Spencer could talk to. She read the text a few times before sending it. She knew it was the truth, and that's what scared her the most.

 **S: Hey, I really need someone to talk to. I think I'm in love with my best friend…**


	3. Fun At The Beach

**Amy: What do you mean Spence?**

 **S: My best friend Ashley I told you about. I think I might have feelings for her.**

 **Amy: What makes you think that?**

 **S: I get so jealous when I see her with this guy Aiden. And I caught myself checking her out last weekend.**

 **Amy: Well I have had experiences with falling for straight friends and it never ended well with any of them.**

 **S: What should I do?**

 **Amy: Well if you're unsure right now, just give it some time. Make sure it's something you are sure of. If so, you can decide whether or not you want to tell her.**

 **S: Yeah you are right. Thanks Amy =)**

 **Amy: No problem Spence, you know I'll always be here for you.**

"What are you smiling about Spence?"

"Oh I got this guy's number tonight. Who knew that would happen."

"That's awesome Spence! Tell me all about it on the ride home."

Spencer really didn't know what to say about Patrick. Honestly the guy wouldn't shut up, yet Spencer couldn't remember a single thing he talked about. She did her best to kind of make some stuff up. She hated that she had to act so enthused. She really hated lying to her best friend, but she didn't want to deal with Ashley interrogating her about Amy.

"Where's Kyla?"

"Oh she's sleeping over at that weird girl's house. You know the one that has the crazy eyes?"

"Oh Stephanie?"

"Yeah that's the one!"

"So what's up with you and Aiden?"

"Well I think he likes me. He wants to hang out tomorrow."

"On movie night?"

"I will be at your house on time for movie night, I promise. I'll see him earlier."

"Well you better!"

"Oh whatever Spence! Let's just get our pajamas on."

Spencer couldn't stop looking at Ashley, she looked sexy even in her pajamas. She wore a black tank top and pink booty shorts. Her legs were so sexy. Woah, Spencer needed to get a grip. This was her best friend. Suddenly she was distracted by her phone. She saw that she had a text message.

 **Amy: I will have some free time Sunday night, can you call me then?**

 **S: Of course!**

"Who's that?"

"Oh my friend from work this summer. The one from New York. She was just wanting my advice on something."

"Doesn't she have friends there she can ask for advice?"

"Woah Ash, that was kind of mean."

"I'm just saying Spence. Your whole summer friendship thing was cool, but very unnecessary now."

"I don't know, I may just move to New York so I can hang out with her every day."

"That's so not even funny Spencer!"

"Relax Ash, I'm not going anywhere. I'm all yours."

"Yeah and it better stay that way!"

The next morning Spencer woke up in Ashley's arms. Ashley always loved to cuddle, Spencer was used to it by now. It always felt amazing waking up in her arms. She could have woken Ashley up, but Spencer wanted to stay like this, just for a bit longer. The moment ended abruptly though when Ashley's phone started to go off.

"Oh my god it's Aiden! Be right back."

Spencer really didn't see what Ashley saw in Aiden. Other than basketball, he really didn't have any other interests. Spencer honestly thought he was pretty boring. And he never kept a girlfriend long, He was all wrong for Ashley. Spencer knew it was better to just let things play out.

"Well he wants me to come to the beach today with his friends."

"Oh that sounds fun. Wait, why are you giving me that look Ash?"

"Spence you know I can't do this without you. And I don't know Aiden's friends."

"Fine I'll go with, but we leave when I say!"

"Deal Spence! Thank you!"

The beach was filled with some of the people from the party last night. Spencer recognized Madison right away. She was the head cheerleader and not a nice person. Spencer really didn't want to be here. Why did she let Ashley talk her into this every time? Oh yeah, probably because Spencer loved Ashley and would do anything for her. She loved to see Ashley happy.

"Hey Ash!"

"Hey Aiden! I brought my friend Spencer, if that's ok?"

"Yeah it's cool. I want to introduce you to some people."

And just like that Spencer was alone. It kind of pissed her off. What was the point of bringing Spencer here if she was just going to ignore her? This was the last time Ashley would talk Spencer into coming to one of these Aiden hang outs.

"Hey Spence!"

"Oh hey Carmen, I'm surprised to see you here."

"Oh well Aiden is my cousin, so he usually invites me to things."

"Oh that's cool. I didn't know he was your cousin."

"You look really pretty today Spencer."

"Thanks Carmen. So do you."

"So what are you doing after this? Maybe we could get some food or something."

"Actually Carmen me and Spencer have plans. Maybe some other time. Bye now."

"Oh hey Ashley. I should have known you wouldn't be far from Spencer."

"Well she is my best friend."

"Right, well maybe we can talk later Spencer."

"What was that Ashley?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were kind of rude to Carmen."

"No I wasn't."

"Seemed like it to me."

"Oh whatever Spence! So their having a bonfire later. We should leave right after that ok?"

"Alright fine Ash."

Spencer kept checking her watch, it was already going on nine. Some of the guys on the basketball team brought a keg so everyone was busy getting drunk, including Ashley. It really surprised Spencer because Ashley didn't even like beer, she said it tasted disgusting. Ashley was on her ninth beer, Spencer was counting. Aiden had his hands all over Ashley. He was already really drunk. It was definitely time to go.

"Ashley lets go, now."

"Spence just a few more minutes ok. We are having fun!"

"No Ash, we are leaving."

"Ok Spence, let's go! Lead the way my dear!"

Ashley could barely stand, she was way too drunk. Spencer put her arm around her to keep her from falling and walked her to the car. She had taken Ashley's keys out of her purse and unlocked the car so she could put Ashley in the passenger seat. It was not the best idea to stay at Spencer's tonight, her parents would flip about Ashley being so drunk. It was best if they stayed at Ashley's tonight, so they couldn't get caught. Spencer called her mom to tell her there was a change in plans and she would be at Ashley's.

"We're almost to your room Ash, just hang on to me."

"Spencer you are the bestest best best friend ever and ever."

"So are you Ash, now sit on your bed while I help you get into these clothes and into some pajamas."

"Oh I've thought about you undressing me many times Spence."

"You have?"

"Yes of course, you're the person I think of all the time Spence. I always dream about you too. You are the most awesome girl ever! Like I just love you so much it hurts."

Ashley passed out after that. What could she have meant when she said she thought about Spencer undressing her and always thinking about her? Was it drunk talk or had Ashley meant it? Would Ashley even remember saying it? Guess Spencer would just have to wait to find out in the morning…


	4. The Truth Has a Way of Getting Out

"Morning Ash!"

"Spence not so loud! Ugh I feel like shit."

"That's what happens when you drink so much."

"Ugh I know."

"What was up with that? You never drink beer."

"Aiden was doing it and he talked me into it. It was really stupid."

"How did we get here?"

"I drove us home. You don't remember?"

"I don't remember anything. I blacked out after my sixth drink."

"Oh."

"Why? Did I do something embarrassing?"

"Not at all Ash, you're good."

"Thank god!"

"Well I better get going, I have so much homework."

"Can you stay Spence? You can work on your homework here."

"I don't know Ash. I really should get home."

"Please Spence! I really don't feel too good and I would feel better if you were here."

How could Spencer say no to those gorgeous brown eyes? It was just impossible and Ashley knew it. It was a good thing that Spencer had her backpack in Ashley's car. She went out and got it from the car, then she put on her glasses and began to work on her homework on Ashley's bed while Ashley laid down and watched her. It was almost seven when Spencer finally finished all of her homework. Now she could just relax for the rest of the night.

"Spence you look so cute when you're all studious."

"Well thanks Ash. I haven't seen you do any homework?"

"I will later."

"Ash it's past seven, you really need to get started."

"Thanks mom, I'll get right on it."

"I'm serious Ashley, you don't want to screw up this year! You barely passed last year and I do want us going to the same college together, but you need to keep your grades up."

"Fine Spence! I'll get started now!"

Spencer knew she was kind of pushy, but it was only because she cared about Ashley so much. She didn't want Ashley to fall behind. Spencer and Ashley had always planned on going to college together. They wanted to get a place together while they went to college. Afterwards they would find work in the same city. They always knew they wanted to be together. They had even planned on getting houses next to each other and when they were old they would live together in the same nursing home. They never wanted anything to come between them. They knew that no matter what, they always needed each other.

Spencer watched as Ashley poured out her backpack on the bed. It always annoyed Spencer how disorganized Ashley was. She was constantly losing everything and it was her own fault. Spencer would have to organize her book bag when Ashley finished. Spencer really liked watching Ashley. She could spend all day doing it. Suddenly Spencer's attention was redirected to her phone going off. It was Amy. Damn! Spencer forgot she wanted to talk tonight.

"Ash I really need to take this call."

"Don't let me stop you."

"Hey Amy, no I didn't forget that you were going to call."

"Sure Spence! So tell me about the Ashley situation."

"Ash I'm going to take this on the patio."

Ashley gave Spencer a suspicious look, but nodded. Spencer knew Ashley would question why Spencer was being so secretive. Spencer and Ashley didn't keep things from each other, ever. Spencer was feeling a little guilty, but she really didn't have a choice.

"Sorry about that, I'm alone now and can talk."

"Ok so what's up?"

"Well nothing really. I mean Ashley did get drunk last night and say that she wanted to undress me and she thought about me and dreamt about me. She was wasted though, so it doesn't mean anything."

"Well drunken words are sober thoughts Spencer."

"I don't know maybe. She's crazy about this guy here though so I doubt it means anything."

"Well eventually you will have to talk to her about it."

"Yeah I figure I will after a few semesters in college."

"Spence…"

"I will when I'm ready."

"Fine."

"So tell me about your first week back."

"Well I met this girl and she is so amazing Spence!"

"Tell me all about her."

Spencer talked to Amy for over an hour. She really didn't realize it had been that long. She really enjoyed hearing about Amy and what she had been up to in New York. She was happy that Amy met a great girl. Amy was so great and deserved to be with someone that would love her back the way she loved her. Something that Spencer wasn't able to do that summer.

"I was wondering if you were even coming back."

"Yeah sorry about that, I guess I got caught up in conversation."

"How's the homework coming?"

"It's going great Spence."

"That's great Ash!"

"Yeah, fan fucking tastic!"

"Okay you're mad now. What because I wanted to talk to my friend for an hour. I spent all weekend with you."

"I'm mad because you're acting all secretive. You never talk about Amy and then when she calls you can't even talk to her around me. What is up with that?"

"I just wanted to have a private conversation with her about something."

"About what?"

"Nothing, just some stuff."

"See Spence! You're acting pretty fucking secretive and it's really pissing me off. You acted that way on the phone all summer! Is there even an Amy? Maybe you've been seeing a guy all summer and you're just keeping it from me. You act weird when I suggest a guy for you. It all makes sense now. Who is it? Is it that Patrick guy?"

"Ashley there is no guy! There has never been a guy! I was dating Amy for the summer and I didn't know how to tell you!"

"Wait what?"

"I'm gay Ash. I like girls, not guys."

Spencer couldn't believe she said that out loud. She didn't want to say anything to Ashley, but Ashley would not let things go. Suddenly Spencer regretted getting so heated and blurting out her big secret. What would Ashley think? She just stared at Spencer with this surprised look on her face.

"Wow ok, wasn't expecting that."

"I should go Ash."

"No Spence don't, I think we should talk about this."

"We can talk about this later."

"Ok I'll take you home."

The ride to Spencer's house was so awkward. They rode in silence most of the way. Spencer didn't know what to say to Ashley. She wished she could just take back what she had said. What if this destroys their friendship? What if Ashley couldn't accept Spencer for who she was? It would kill Spencer.

"Thanks for the ride Ash."

"Spence?"

"Yeah? I don't care that you're gay. But I do care that you weren't honest with me."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to lose you."

"You could never lose me Spence, you're the most important person in my life, and you will always be."

"Promise Ash?"

"I promise Spence. I'll pick you up in the morning, usual time."

"Ok, see you then. Night Spence, I love you okay. Never forget that!"

"I love you too Ash."

"If only Ashley loved Spencer the way she loved Ashley…"


	5. Let's Throw A Rager

"Why are you here so early Ash? You do realize school doesn't start for another two hours right?"

"Yes Spence, I'm not an idiot. I just thought we could get coffee this morning and talk."

"Well alright I guess. Let me just double check I have all of my homework."

Well this was the conversation Spencer was dreading. Ashley was going to tell Spencer that she just couldn't handle having a gay best friend. It probably made Ashley uncomfortable. There goes there weekend sleepovers. Ugh why did Spencer have to open her big mouth? This was going to ruin everything.

"Thanks for the coffee Ash."

"Anything for you Spence."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I just want to know the truth."

"Okay. Well what you want to know?"

"Well how did you know exactly that you were gay?"

"I guess I somehow always knew. It became more real in middle school, I checked out the girls more than I ever did the guys. I was never a hundred percent sure so I just tried to ignore what I was feeling.

Well what changed?"

"Well after you left this summer and I started working, I became really close with Amy and from the start she had told me that she was gay. I told her I was questioning my sexuality and she said she could give me advice. One thing lead to another and we ended up dating for the summer."

"How come you never told me?"

"I just didn't know how you would handle it all. I didn't want to lose you."

"That could never happen Spencer. You know I love you no matter what."

"Yeah I know that now Ashley."

"So did it take kissing a girl for you to know one hundred percent that you were gay?"

"Yeah I guess so. Kissing a girl was amazing for me. I felt things I never once felt when I was with a guy."

"What did it feel like?"

"Like electricity shooting all through my body."

"Oh okay."

"Why do you ask?"

"I just want to get a better upstanding, that's all. Guess we better get to school, you'll spaz out if you aren't on time to turn in your math homework."

"Oh whatever Ash! I don't spaz out!"

Spencer was so relieved to turn in her math assignment on time. She didn't want to admit Ashley was right. Spencer felt a little at ease. At least her best friend was still her best friend. She didn't abandon her when she found out who the real Spencer was. She really hoped Ashley meant that she would love Spencer no matter what. Ashley's friendship meant the world to Spencer, without it her life would be miserable.

The rest of the week seemed to go on as normal. Spencer couldn't believe that Ashley was being so accepting. It was definitely a huge relief. If only Spencer could get rid of the butterflies that she felt whenever she was around Ashley. The only thing Spencer could do was ignore what she was feeling. Maybe it was time for Spencer to move on and meet a new girl. It would help get rid of these feelings for Ashley. It was definitely something to think about. Spencer drifted back to reality and shut her locker after packing all her books for the weekend.

"Spence you look beautiful today! And did I mention that you are the greatest best friend in the world!"

"Okay Ash, what did you do?"

"What do you mean Spence? I can't just tell my best friend how much I love her?"

"Ash?"

"Okay I kind of mentioned to Aiden and a few of his friends that we were throwing a party at my house this weekend."

"We? Oh no Ash, I told you I have a lot of work to get done this weekend. I can only spend Saturday night with you."

"Fine, I'll throw it myself. The house might burn down without you there. I might get date raped. But it's fine, just do your homework Spence. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. I'll see you tomorrow night, hope I'm alive."

"Fine! Ugh I hate when you guilt trip me!"

"Spencer I would never guilt trip you, you are free to do what you want tonight."

"Let me call my mom to tell her I'm staying over."

"And this is why I love you Spence!"

 _…_ _._

"Ash I really don't want to do this! We could go to jail, my parents will kill me if they find out, and we could sacrifice our future!"

"Okay seriously Spencer you are over analyzing the situation! Becca always does great work on her fake IDs. You just have to stop looking like a nervous wreck, it's a dead giveaway!"

"Well I'm sorry I don't want to get arrested Ash! Don't you think we'll look suspicious with all this alcohol?"

"We'll just say we're alcoholics that plan to go to rehab and we want to have one last binge before we go. It will work! Trust me! Follow my lead Spence!"

"Hello."

"Hello there…Gwendolyn. Such a beautiful day outside!"

"Good weather to get liquored up!"

Ashley elbowed Spencer.

"A lot of liquor for you two ladies to be drinking alone."

"Oh well we aren't drinking this all tonight. We do all our binge drinking on Saturdays. Got to stock up the liquor cabinet!"

"I'm not buying it! I'm going to have to call the police on you minors. You will be spending the night in jail!"

"No please don't! I swear I didn't mean to be dishonest! I was influenced by peer pressure!"

"Really it was all my idea. Please don't call the cops!"

"Oh my god your faces right now!"

"Huh?"

"Spencer you don't remember me?"

"I was at that party you were at with Amy. It was at Lucas's house?"

"Oh my god that's right! Gwen! Geeze you about gave us a heart attack!"

"Sorry about that, I had to do it though, I couldn't resist! You look good Spencer! Are you still with Amy?"

"No she went back to school in New York. So I am single."

"Well, her loss is someone else's gain. Let me ring you guys up really quick. Just don't tell where you bought this all from!"

"Thank you Gwen! You are a live saver!"

"It's no problem Spencer."

"It will be $256.20."

Ashley paid for everything with cash, it was better not to leave a paper trail.

"Hey you should stop by tonight! Spencer took out a piece of paper and wrote down the address."

"Cool, I will definitely try to make an appearance."

Spencer smiled at Gwen then followed Ashley to the car has she pushed the cart out.

"How lucky was that! Oh my god I was so freaked out!"

"What's with inviting her though?"

"She totally helped us out Ash, I had to invite her."

"I guess. I just don't like having strangers at my house."

"Well she's not really a stranger, I met her this summer."

"So I heard Spence. Let's just get this alcohol back to my place so we can get ready for tonight."

….

The party filled up pretty fast. Spencer recognized a lot of the people from King. There were some unfamiliar faces. And Ashley was worried about Gwen coming, she should see the weird group of unfamiliar guys that just walked in ten minutes ago. They looked like straight up creeps! Spencer did her best to try to keep the party under control. She didn't want anybody destroying her best friend's house.

"Ash this is way more people than I anticipated!"

"Tell me something I don't know Spence. And Aiden hasn't even shown up yet!"

Spencer didn't really see that as a bad thing to be honest.

"I'm sure he'll show Ashley. Think positive!"

"Ew what is she doing here?"

"What Carmen? That's Aiden's cousin. They probably came together so he must be here."

"They're related? I'm surprised."

"So was I when I found out."

"Hey Ash! Sick party!"

"Hey Aiden! Glad you came! I almost thought you were a no show."

"And miss a chance to see the beautiful Ashley Davies? No way!"

What did Ashley even see in Aiden? He was so wrong for her. His fake ass compliments didn't fool Spencer. He probably told that to all the girls at King. Spencer needed some air. She made her way through the crowded living room and went upstairs. Spencer went into Ashley's room and onto her balcony. Fresh air definitely felt really good.

"Hey you! I saw you come up her."

"Oh hey Gwen, I didn't even see you get here."

"Yeah I just arrived. I got off my shift at ten. I'm glad you invited me. To tell you the truth I always thought you were really cute and I was always jealous of Amy."

"Really?"

"Of course Spencer, you are so beautiful."

Spencer smiled. Gwen was very attractive. She had a slender figure. Black straight hair and a gorgeous face. Spencer never noticed how beautiful she was. She wasn't as beautiful as Ashley, but then again nobody is. Spencer noticed Gwen looking at her lips, she couldn't help but look at Gwen's lips as well. They looked so inviting. Spencer leaned in and kissed, her. Gwen eagerly kissed Spencer back.

"Oh my god Spence Aiden asked me out on a real date! Oh sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No we were just catching up. What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk and Chelsea said you were upstairs."

"Why don't I go downstairs and get us some drinks Spence. We can meet up down there."

"Gwen smiled at Spencer and made her way past Ashley and went out of her room and closed the door behind her."

"Wow, I didn't realize that girl was gay."

"Oh yeah, she's really cool. Anyway what's up?"

"Oh I'm going on a date with Aiden on Sunday. Dinner and a movie."

"That's great Ash!"

"Definitely. So I don't want to be all up in your business Spence, but don't you think kissing that girl is a little soon? I mean you did get out of a summer relationship recently."

"I don't know. I mean I'm completely over Amy. And Gwen is hot and really sweet."

"I know, but I just think you should take your time before you jump into another relationship."

Spencer never really thought about it, but maybe Ashley was right? Was she rushing into something? Maybe she should take things slow. What would Spencer do without Ashley, she was always looking out for Spencer's best interest.


	6. Acting Like A Jealous Ex

"What about this one?"

"Yes, I would go with that one Ash!"

"No maybe a different color."

"Oh my god Ash! Just pick a damn outfit, I'm sure Aiden will like whatever you wear."

"Spence I have to have the perfect outfit. This isn't like any date I had in the past, this is thee Aiden Dennison! It has to be perfect!"

"Why Ash? Who is Aiden any way, he should like you for you Ash. You're already perfect the way you are."

"Thanks Spence, that means a lot. Now excuse me while I change!"

Spencer just rolled her eyes. How could Ashley seriously not know how great she really was? She was always there for Spencer when she needed her. Spencer especially remembers how Ashley was there the day her grandma passed away. The girls were both eleven and Spencer had never experienced loss before. It was especially hard because Spencer was so close with her grandma. Ashley would come by the house every day and try to cheer Spencer up. She would never dare ask Spencer how she was doing, or tell Spencer she would be okay in time, Spencer had enough of that from everyone else. Ashley never gave up. It took some time, but Ashley eventually got Spencer to smile and laugh again. She'll never forget the time Ashley gave her a necklace. It was really pretty and said forever on it, Ashley's had said always. Ashley told Spencer from then on, till the end of time, they would be there for each other forever and always. No matter what path they went down in life, they would always have each other.

"What do you think of this outfit?"

"It's perfect Ash. Don't change!"

"Fine! Well I'm going to drop you off and then Aiden will be here to pick me up."

"Sounds good, I should probably be getting home anyway."

"Why? You finished all of your homework yesterday."

"I know that Ash. I think mom and dad want to do a game night so I want to be home early."

"Oh sounds nice! It's been a while since there has been a Carlin Game Night. Well let's get going then."

 _…_ _._

Four hours had passed and Spencer still hadn't heard from Ashley. She hated thinking about what they could be doing. Spencer hated that she had to pretend to be happy for Ashley. In reality she was jealous that Aiden got to be with Ashley the way Spencer wish she could. Spencer wished there was something she could do to keep her mind occupied. Everyone bailed on game night, which didn't surprise Spencer. The Carlin's hadn't made time for game night in a while, everyone was always just too busy. Suddenly Spencer heard her phone ring. It was about time! Spencer was starting to worry about Ashley.

 **G: Hey Spencer, its Gwen. I got your number from Amy, hope you don't mind.**

Not the person Spencer was waiting to hear from, but Gwen was pretty cool.

 **S: Not at all! What's up?**

 **G: I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to this concert tonight.**

 **S: Sure that would be great actually.**

 **G: Great! Pick you up in an hour!**

Spencer texted Gwen her address then went into her closet to find an outfit for tonight. It wasn't like it was a date or anything. And Spencer couldn't just sit around waiting to hear from Ashley. Anymore waiting and thinking would drive her crazy. It didn't take long for Spencer to get ready and before she knew it Gwen was already waiting for her in front of her house.

"Hey Spencer! You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks Gwen, so do you."

"So I know it's a Sunday so I won't keep you out too late so you don't get in trouble."

"Sounds good to me!"

The band sounded pretty good. Spencer had never heard of New Years Day, but they actually had some pretty great songs. And the lead singer was pretty hot! She had this sexy punk rocker look to her. Spencer was definitely glad she decided to come out tonight. Gwen was actually pretty fun and easy to talk to. Maybe there could be something between them, tonight sort of felt like a date. And Spencer was attracted to Gwen. It would be nice to think about someone other than her straight best friend.

"Are you having a good time?"

"The best! I'm really liking the music!"

Gwen smiled, Spencer returned the smile. Gwen was actually pretty hot. Ashley said she shouldn't be jumping into anything, but what did Ashley know. If she was having fun with Aiden, then Spencer could have fun with Gwen. Speaking of Ashley, Spencer took out her phone to see if Ashley might have called and to her surprise there were 4 unread messages.

 **A: Oh my god Aiden kissed me! I think he wants me to be his girlfriend!**

 **A: Ugh I can't wait to tell you everything! Heading over now!**

 **A: Your dad said you're out with Gwen? Wtf? I thought I was sleeping over tonight.**

 **A: Okay Spence seriously I need you and you're off doing god knows what. Call me!**

"Hey I need to step out and make a phone call, be right back."

"Okay, hurry back!"

Spencer quickly moved her way through the crowd and stepped outside with her phone and immediately called Ashley.

"Hey Ash."

"Spencer where the fuck are you?!"

"Woah Ash relax, I decided to go see this band with Gwen. I just felt like getting out."

"Yeah but I thought I was staying over tonight so we could talk about my date with Aiden."

"We will. I'll be home soon."

"What band are you seeing?"

"New Years Day."

"Oh yeah I remember hearing about them being back in town. Well I guess I will see you soon Spence!"

Ashley quickly hung up the phone. She must already be at Spencer's house. The Carlin's treated Ashley like another member of the family. Spencer's parents loved Ashley and treated her like she was their own daughter. Ashley was probably already in her pajamas in Spencer's room, curled up in her bed waiting for Spencer to get home.

"Hey you're back in time! You got to hear Scream! My favorite song on the album!"

 _It's insane  
That I can't get you out of my head  
So take me  
Use my body for sin_

 __ _Bring me to bed but don't sleep  
I wanna feel your sweat on my skin  
Gimme the pressure you know I need  
And if I'm tied up, you take the lead_

 _Tell me how you want me  
I can be your little slave  
I can make your dreams come  
I can make your dreams come true_

 _If you want me on my knees  
Just beg me pretty please  
I can make you scream so  
I can make you scream so loud_

Spencer was nodding her head and listening to the music. She looked next to her and watched Gwen really get into the music. Gwen was so fun and carefree. And she really was super nice and caring. She noticed a girl that looked just like Ashley in the crowd. Wait, it can't be!

"Hey Spence!"

"Ash what are you doing here?"

"Well I got lonely waiting for you at home so I decided to just hang out with you guys. I heard it's a decent band so I thought I would check it out. By the way it's great to see you again Gwen!"

"Waiting for her at home?"

"I sleep over a lot, and she sleeps over at my place a lot. We're close best friends."

"I bet."

"Ash you really didn't need to come here. I said I would be home soon."

"I know but I figured the band sounded cool so why not join you."

"Well if it's ok with Gwen."

"Yeah it's cool with me. Gives us all chance to really get to know each other."

They decided to leave the concert because they wanted to get home at a decent time. They decided to go on a walk before calling it a night.

"So what do you do Gwen? Besides providing the community with the finest alcohol twenty dollars can buy!"

"Actually I also go to school at Pasadena City College."

"Oh a community college! That's cool I guess. I mean me and Spencer plan on going to something bigger, but small and local is always good for some."

"Well it works for me and it was more affordable."

"Well if you like it I guess."

"Hey Spencer we should go see that new ghost movie coming out on Friday."

"Spencer doesn't really like those types of movies Gwen."

"I can handle scary movies Ash!"

"Sure Spence, like last night."

"The Conjuring is based on a true story Ash, it can happen!"

"Wow you guys really spend a lot of time together."

"Well yeah I mean we are best friends so of course we would."

"If you say so. Oh Spencer maybe you could come with me to dinner Friday night, my friends and I always meet at that Thai food place downtown."

"Spencer hates thai food Gwen, it just doesn't agree with her stomach."

"Have you guys ever dated?"

"What?!"

"Ashley just kind of seems like a jealous ex so I was curious."

"Not at all! Ashley is totally straight."

"Straight? Yeah I'm sure you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Well I better get going, I have my first Psychology exam tomorrow so I need to get some study time in."

"Call me tomorrow Spencer?"

"Sure Gwen. Thanks again for tonight."

"No Problem Spencer. Night Ashley."

"Night Gwen, it was a pleasure seeing you again!"

Gwen nodded and walked over to her car. Spencer followed Ashley to her car. It was almost midnight, they better sneak in and say they got home at ten.

"Ash what the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"You were kind of a bitch to Gwen for no reason."

"I was not Spence. Personally I don't really like the girl all that much. Then to say I'm acting like a jealous ex-girlfriend. I'm just being a caring friend. I doubt she is your type."

"You don't even know what my type is Ash."

"Well I know it's not her. But do what you want Spence, as long as you're happy."

Spencer was so annoyed, Ashley totally ruined her date with Gwen. Spencer didn't approve of her date with Aiden, but she didn't go around sabotaging everything. It was like Ashley sabotaged her date with Gwen on purpose. No not possible, why would Ashley do such a thing?


	7. A Night With Gwen

"Ash we really need to talk."

"What about Spence?"

"The way you've been acting lately. Like with Gwen and Carmen."

"I just get jealous ok Spence."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah in a friend way. I just never want someone taking my place as your best friend."

"No one ever could Ash, I promise."

"So is there any other reason why I shouldn't date Gwen?"

"Well I mean maybe….No I guess not. If she makes you happy you should go for it Spence."

"Ok I think I will, I really like her. Oh how did it go with Aiden?"

"It was good! We went to out to dinner and he was really sweet and we ended up kissing at the end of the night. I'm pretty sure he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend."

"That's great Ash. We better get some sleep or we won't want to get up for school tomorrow."

"Yeah good idea Spence."

Spencer got into bed and soon she felt Ashley wrap her arms around her.

"Goodnight Spence."

"Night Ash."

"I love you Spence, you'll always be my favorite person."

"I love you too Ash. And you'll always be mine."

…..

The rest of the week went by as normal. Aiden ended up asking Ashley to be his girlfriend. Spencer could say that she was happy for Ashley, but she clearly wasn't. Aiden was an ass, and it was a matter of time before he hurt Ashley. But she would have to find that out on her own. The worst thing was having to watch Aiden and Ashley together. Thank god Friday had come around, the weekend couldn't have come sooner. Gwen had texted Spencer during the week about doing something on Friday night. Spencer jumped at the chance. Gwen was no Ashley, but she was still a great girl. Spencer owed it to herself to give it a chance with Gwen. Gwen really didn't give her details about what they would be doing for the date, just that she would be picking her up around seven. Spencer decided to go with something casual but sexy, she decided on a white tank top. Black skinny jeans, and some really cute black flats she had gotten over the summer, she had to admit she looked pretty good. She was in her closet when she heard her bedroom door open.

"Okay so Aiden wants me to go to this party with him at Jimmy's beach house, I'm kind of nervous Spence!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine Ash. Just don't drink too much."

"But I don't know if I can go to a party without you being there."

"Ash you will be fine, you have your boyfriend to protect you."

"Is that what you're wearing for your date tonight?"

"Yeah, don't I look ok?"

"You look different Spence. Not in a bad way. You look beautiful."

"Thanks Ash. I just hope I get Gwen's attention tonight."

"Who wouldn't notice you Spence? In a crowded room all eyes would be on you."

"You're so sweet Ash."

Spencer smiled and looked at Ashley. Ashley was looking back. Oh those brown eyes, never had Spencer seen a more beautiful pair of eyes in her life. Ashley moved in closer and tucked Spencer's hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes. Ashley's hand remained on Spencer's cheek. Spencer looked at Ashley's lips. It looked as though Ashley was looking at Spencer's lips as well. This moment was so intense. Was Ashley really about to kiss her? Spencer leaned in a little and Ashley was doing the same. Suddenly they were interrupted by Ashley's phone.

"Hey Aiden."

"Yeah I just dropped by Spencer's really quickly, I'll be on my way to pick you up right now. Okay see you soon, bye."

"Well I guess I better get going, don't want to keep Aiden waiting."

"Yeah, and Gwen will be here in like five minutes."

"Well, have a great time on your date Spence."

"You too Ash."

 _…_

Gwen looked hot tonight! She had on this black sexy shirt with spaghetti straps with a short jean skirt and cute black stiletto shoes. Spencer knew she looked good, but she had nothing on Gwen. Spencer still had no clue what they were doing. Gwen refused to give Spencer any details about her plans for the night, she wanted to surprise Spencer. They drove out to this big office building in the city.

"This is where we're going?"

"Yes and no. Just put on this blindfold ok?"

"You're not going to try to kill me and throw me off this building are you?"

"No you are way too hot to kill Spence. Just put it on, trust me."

Spencer did as she was told and put it on. Gwen had her hands on her shoulders and was directing her. She felt them go inside the building and into the elevator. They were in the elevator for quite some time so they must be going to a floor high up. They walked out of the elevator and up some stairs and through another door. Spencer could feel that they were outside now.

"Okay we are here!"

Gwen took off the blindfold and Spencer could see that they were on the roof of the building. There was lights hanging around the area and there was a table for two. There was rose petals on the table with candles and two plates covered.

"Wow, you did all of this? For me?"

"Yes. My dad owns this building. I hope you like Italian food."

"I love Italian! I just can't believe you did all of this!"

"Well you deserve it Spencer. You are an amazing girl and I wanted to do something to impress you."

"Well I am definitely impressed! Thank you so much!"

"No problem, let me get your chair madam."

Spencer couldn't believe that Gwen would do something so spectacular for her. Suddenly Ashley had slipped from her mind. At least for tonight, how could she think about anything else? Spencer and Gwen enjoyed dinner and spent the rest of the night getting to know each other. The more Spencer got to know this girl, the more she began to like her. Suddenly they were interrupted by Spencer's phone. It was Ashley.

"Are you going to get that?"

"I'll get it later, I want to give you all of my attention right now."

Spencer just put her phone on silent. She would call Ashley back soon enough. She just wanted a little more time with Gwen.


	8. Twisted Plots and Confusing Thoughts

"I'm so happy you decided to come out tonight Ashley."

"I'm glad I did too Aiden."

"Let me get you a drink."

"Sure that would be great."

Aiden disappeared through the crowd of people. Ashley really didn't know too many people at the party. She did recognize a couple of people from the last beach party. Ashley took out her phone to see if there were any messages. She was mainly interested in whether or not there were any messages from Spencer. Ashley didn't know what to make of what happened between her and Spencer earlier today. It looked as though Spencer was going to kiss Ashley. A part of Ashley wanted to kiss Spencer back. Was that crazy? Ashley knew she was straight, she had to be.

"All they had was beer. I hope that's ok."

"Yeah it is, thanks Aiden."

"No problem babe. Why don't we go for a walk on the beach?"

"Sure I would love to."

There was a couple of people already on the beach. Ashley recognized one of the girls making out with an older guy. It was Sherry, a well-known cheerleader. She was also the best friend of head cheerleader, Madison Duarte. Ashley really didn't care much for Madison or Sherry. They always loved to talk about people behind their backs. Ashley couldn't stand fake people like that. If you were going to talk trash about someone, at least do it to their face. Ashley tried not to look at Sherry as they passed by. She was already too drunk to even notice them there anyway. Aiden put his arm around Ashley as they walked. Ashley thought it felt nice to have Aiden's arm around her. Still, it felt like something was missing, something that Ashley just couldn't explain.

"So my family is having this really big barbeque next weekend and I really want you to be there. My parents really want to meet my new girlfriend and I really want you to meet them as well. I think they will definitely approve of you."

"What time is it?"

"It's at two, but you can come earlier before guest arrive."

"No what time is it right now?"

"Like ten something. Why?"

"I just would have thought I would have heard from Spencer already."

"You never answered me."

"What about?"

"The barbeque this weekend."

"Oh right. Yeah count me in, sounds really great. I think my phone gets bad reception in this spot. I'm sure Spencer should be home by now."

"What's the big deal? You can talk to her tomorrow."

"I know but I just wanted to check up on her. She had a date tonight and I was just curious about the outcome."

"Can't you put that on the back burner and focus on us right now?"

"I am Aiden. I just would feel better if I heard from her so I know she was okay."

"Whatever. I'm going to get another drink."

Ashley was getting irritated. Couldn't Aiden understand that Ashley just wanted to make sure that her best friend was okay? It was not that big of a deal, he didn't need to get so upset over nothing. Spencer was just an important person in Ashley's life and she just wanted to make sure that everything was going good for Spencer and that she was happy.

"Hey Ashley!"

"Oh hey Chelsea. I'm surprised to see you at this party."

"Well a couple of friends from art club told me to stop by so I did. I'm probably going to leave soon though."

"How come?"

"I'm not much of a drinker. Hey where is your other half?"

"Who Aiden?"

"No Spencer. You guys are never more than ten feet apart from each other."

"Well she had other plans and I'm here with Aiden, my boyfriend."

"Oh you and Aiden huh?"

"You sound so surprised."

"I just always thought you and Spencer."

"What? You thought me and Spencer would be together?"

"Yeah I mean the way you guys look at each other. The way you guys can't stand to be apart from each other. You even finish each other's sentences."

"It's just best friends being best friends, nothing more. And in fact I'm straight Chelsea. I would never think about Spencer in that kind of way."

"Oh well my mistake then. I better get going, Sean said he would give me a ride home. See you later Ash."

"See you later Chelsea."

That was weird. How could Chelsea really think that she and Spencer would actually be a couple? That would be crazy and so wrong. Imagine what everyone would think. Imagine what Spencer might think. Sure Spencer liked girls, but she saw Ashley as more like a sister. And sure Spencer made Ashley feel a certain kind of way, but in a way that only your best friend can make you feel. Spencer just got Ashley. She was the only person that really knew the real Ashley. She was also the only person that really made Ashley happy. What if what Ashley was feeling was more than a best friend thing? Would Spencer ever think of Ashley in that way? It was all so confusing. But in a way it made sense. Ashley had to tell Spencer she was having these confusing thoughts, maybe Spencer could help clear things up. Spencer would tell her she was definitely straight and overanalyzing things. Ashley never even thought about girls in that kind of way. But what if Spencer was feeling the exact same way. Either way Ashley had to talk to Spencer to get some answers. She took out her phone and called Spencer. It went straight to voicemail. Maybe Spencer didn't get to her phone in time, Ashley decided to call again. After the seventh attempt Ashley decided to give up. She would just have to talk to Spencer in the morning. She decided to go back and find Aiden to tell him that she was ready to leave the party.

Ashley woke up early the next morning. She skipped a shower and just threw on some clothes really fast before heading over to Spencer's house. When she got there Mr. Carlin was already making breakfast for everybody, it smelled amazing. Ashley went up to Spencer's room. Spencer was still asleep when Ashley went in. Ashley laid down on Spencer's bed and watched Spencer as she slept. She moved some hair out of Spencer's face, causing Spencer to wake up.

"Morning Ash. What are you doing here so early?"

"Morning Spence. I really need to talk to you about something important."

"Okay but first I have to tell you about my night with Gwen. It was so romantic and amazing and I am starting to fall for her. I really like her. In fact she asked me to be her girlfriend!"

"That's great Spence."

"Oh what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh Aiden invited me to a barbeque next weekend to meet his parents. I was excited to tell you about."

"Oh that's it?"

"Yeah. What else would there be?


	9. What If We Can't Come Back From This?

Chapter 9

"Pass me some popcorn Ash."

"So what movie are we watching tonight Spence?"

"Well I was thinking…"

Suddenly there was a knock at Spencer's bedroom door.

"Come in."

It was Gwen. She had a bag with her and a pizza.

"Hey sorry I'm late you guys. Work kept me later than I thought."

"I didn't know you would be joining us Gwen."

"Well I didn't think you would mind Ash. And plus this gives you and Gwen a chance to know each other so I thought it would be fun."

"It's fine with me, whatever."

"Let me just change into my pajamas and I'll join you."

Gwen went into Spencer's bathroom and closed the door.

"What the hell Spence! Movie night is our night. Just the two of us. You don't see me inviting Aiden do you?"

"Well I didn't think it would be a big deal Ashley. You really don't know Gwen so I thought this would give you a chance to get to know her."

"Fine if it will make you happy Spencer I will suck it up and try to have a good time."

"Thank you Ash."

Gwen came back out wearing a black cami and some blue plaid pajama pants. Spencer moved over so she was in the middle of the bed so Gwen could get on. Ashley didn't look too happy about it. She just had to give Gwen a chance. Spencer knew that Ashley would eventually like her. And least she hoped that she would.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"Well it was Ashley's turn to pick."

"Well I usually pick scary movies so let's watch The Strangers."

"Oh that one always freaks me out Ash!"

"I know Spence. Why do you think I picked it?"

Ashley put in the movie then got back in bed. Everything was going pretty good. Gwen and Ashley were even making conversation. Everyone was watching the movie and eating some snacks. Suddenly the movie came to a scary scene and something popped out and scared Spencer. She grabbed onto Gwen and buried her face in her neck. For the rest of the movie Spencer did this, it felt nice to be in Gwen's arms.

"I have to use the bathroom, be right back you guys."

Gwen got up out of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

"I think I'm going to go Spence."

"What! Why Ash?"

"It seems like you want to be alone. You were basically all over Gwen the entire movie."

"Only because I was scared of the parts where things pop out. You know I always do that Ash."

"I know. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just in a really bad mood today."

"Well it's okay. When Gwen gets out we can go to bed."

"Okay."

Gwen came out of the bathroom and the girls decided to call it a night. Spencer didn't cuddle with Ashley like she always did. Instead she cuddled with Gwen. They slept that way all night. In the morning when Spencer woke up she was still sleeping in Gwen's arms. She got up and turned so she could face Ashley. Only Ashley wasn't there. Spencer sat up and she noticed a note on her nightstand. It was from Ashley saying that she didn't feel well and had to leave. Spencer wished that Ashley would have gotten her up. If she wasn't feeling good she should have said something, Spencer would have taken care of her. She just hoped that everything was okay with Ashley.

Two weeks had passed since movie night with Gwen. Things seemed to be going great with Gwen. Spencer was really starting to fall for the girl. Gwen was so great and for the first time Spencer was thinking about someone other than Ashley. Spencer wanted to be truly happy, but she couldn't. Since that weekend things have gotten weird between her and Ashley. They missed movie night last weekend. Sure Ashley had Aiden's barbeque to go to, but Ashley could have stayed over after. She seemed to be spending more and more time with Aiden. Spencer felt like she barely saw Ashley anymore and it really sucked. It was Friday night and Spencer was waiting for the last bell to signal that they were free for the weekend. She wanted to hurry and find Ashley so they could talk. Once the bell chimed Spencer dashed off through the halls till she found Ashley putting things in her bag at her locker.

"Hey Ash"

"Oh hey Spence."

"So I was wondering if we could have a girl's night tonight. Maybe I could come over and we could watch movies and eat junk food and catch up on life."

"Don't you have plans with Gwen this weekend?"

"No, I want to spend some time with you. I really miss you."

"Sorry Spence, but I really can't. I actually have plans with Aiden tonight."

"Can't you do something with him tomorrow instead?"

"No I can't Spencer. I already told Aiden I would go to a party at Sherry's house, and I'm excited to go. Besides, I'm sure you would much rather like to be with Gwen. You can cuddle up and watch movies all night"

"Well alright. Maybe we could do something Sunday?"

"Maybe. I'll call you. Later Spencer."

What was Ashley's problem? Did Spencer do something to make Ashley mad? Spencer didn't know. All Spencer knew was that it hurt that her best friend didn't even want to spend time with her. Maybe it bothered Ashley that Spencer was gay and she was too afraid to tell Spencer. If that was the case then Ashley should man the fuck up and tell Spencer the truth. Spencer was determined to get the truth from Ashley. If going to that party tonight was what it was going to take for Spencer to get some answers, then Spencer was going to do what she needed to do.

Spencer decided to give Gwen a call to see if she would accompany her to the party. Gwen gladly agreed and before Spencer knew it she was at Sherry's house around a lot of drunk sweaty people. The house was packed! It was going to take a while to find Ashley in this crowd. Spencer started scanning the room for Ashley, but was unsuccessful in locating her best friend. Gwen decided to get them some drinks. When she came back she handed Spencer her drink from behind then started to kiss her neck. It was definitely a turn on.

"What the fuck are you doing here Spencer?"

"Ash, I came to talk to you."

"We talked at school Spencer. Go be with Gwen. I need to go find Aiden."

"No Ashley!"

Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her through the crowd and pulled Ashley into a room so they could be alone. The room looked to be a home office. Spencer remembered that Sherry's dad was an accountant so it would make sense for him to have his own office at home to work in.

"What is up with you Ashley? For a couple weeks now you have been giving me the cold shoulder. You don't even want to be around me."

"I've just been spending more time with my boyfriend Spencer. Just like how you have been spending time with Gwen. It just happens that way sometimes."

"No, bull shit Ashley. It's not just being busy. You act like you can't stand to be around me anymore."

"Well maybe I can't stand to be around you anymore Spencer! It's too hard to be around you now!"

"Because I'm gay right? You can't deal and you would rather have a straight best friend?"

"Are you serious Spencer? You so don't get it."

"Then explain it to me Ashley. Because I'm having a really hard time understanding why you can't be around me anymore."

Suddenly the door opened and Aiden was standing there with drinks in his hand. He already looked as though he had been drinking way too much tonight. What was Ashley doing with this guy? He was not good for her. Was she so blind to not see it?

"Ash there is a room available for us upstairs baby. Come on."

"Coming Aiden. I have to go Spencer. I'll call you when I can."

"Ashley please! Don't go."

"I hope you and Gwen have a nice night."

And like that Ashley was gone with Aiden. Spencer started to cry. Her most favorite person in the world couldn't even stand to be around her anymore. And the crazy part was Spencer didn't even know why. Spencer felt like her heart was breaking. Like she was losing a part of herself. She had to get out of here. She needed to be alone. She didn't even bother looking for Gwen. She just texted that something happened and she had to leave. Spencer left the party and decided to go for a walk. She walked all the way to Harper's Park. It was a small park she and Ashley would play at as kids. Spencer sat at one of the swings. Suddenly tears started to form and Spencer was crying all over again. What if they couldn't come back from this? What if this was the beginning of the end? Spencer couldn't stand the thought of being without Ashley. Spencer started to swing back and forth. She remember how she and Ashley would come to this park and play for hours. They had even carved their initials into the tree by the swing set to show that they would be best friends forever. The tree seemed to have withstand the hands of time, but would Spencer and Ashley's friendship?


	10. Clarity

It had been two weeks since Spencer had confronted Ashley. Ashley was doing her best to avoid Spencer completely, and it looked like Spencer was doing the same. When it came to their shared classes, Spencer would come in early and grab a seat up front, while Ashley would come to class seconds before the bell rang and take a seat in the back. At lunch she would sit with Aiden and his friends, while Spencer would sit with Chelsea and Clay. This was the longest Ashley had gone without talking to Spencer and it was killing her. She couldn't handle the intense jealously she felt every time she saw Spencer and Gwen together. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way, it was like something took over her when she saw them together. And it wasn't like she could talk to Spencer about this, Spencer was so happy with Gwen, Ashley didn't want to ruin things for her. She really didn't know what to do. She just couldn't throw away twelve years of friendship.

"Are you just going to pick at those cheese fries till lunch is over?"

"I'm just not hungry today Aiden."

"Mind if I?"

"Sure you can have them."

"Thanks babe. So what's going on with you and Spencer?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she is your best friend, yet you guys really haven't spoken to each other. And every lunch period you guys keep giving glances at each other all through lunch."

"We're just taking some time apart."

"Well okay. So my parents are going out of town tonight and I would love if you spent the night with me. I know last time things didn't go as planned, but I want to make tonight special for you since it will be your first time."

"I don't know Aiden."

"Come on Ash. It will be fun, I promise. How about you come over tonight and we can just relax and watch a movie and see where it goes."

"Well okay, count me in."

"Great, just come by the house around eight today babe. Everything would be ready."

"Okay Aiden. I need to use the bathroom. I'll just meet you in English okay."

"Okay Ash, I'll save you a seat."

Ashley got up and threw away the rest of her untouched lunch in the trash. Did she really want to sleep with Aiden? Aiden wanted to have sex with Ashley that night she got into it with Spencer. Luckily by the time Ashley got to Aiden he was passed out from drinking so much. Ashley was relieved that night, she knew she didn't want to lose her virginity at a party with a guy who would have been too drunk to remember it. Ashley wanted her first time to be special, with someone she truly loved that loved her back. Was Aiden that guy? Would he ever be that guy? Ashley was so tired of thinking and over-analyzing. She quickly walked into the bathroom. Luckily there was only one emo looking girl in there putting on more eyeliner, even though she already had about ten pounds of make-up already on her. Ashley went to the sink and put some cold water on her face.

"Wow I never thought I would see the day Spashley broke up."

Ashley recognized that voice. She spun around and faced Carmen. She had this smirk on her face. God Ashley couldn't stand that girl, did she really have to make Ashley's day worse?

"Spashley?"

"Yeah it's a little nickname I like to use when I refer to you and Spencer."

"Cute. What do you want Carmen? I'm already having a really bad week."

"I just had to see for myself that King High's lesbian power couple has actually split."

"What? Power couple? I'm not gay Carmen. And Spencer and I are still best friends. Not that it's any of your business anyway."

"Seriously Ashley? You really think the way you act around Spencer whenever another female tries to get close to her is normal best friend behavior?"

"Whatever Carmen. How would you even know what normal is."

"Look Ashley, in all seriousness true love, like the kind you and Spencer have, it doesn't come around often. Some people spend their whole life trying to find that kind of love in someone, only to end up with regrets and lost time."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, if you have feelings towards Spencer, as more than just wanting to be her best friend, you need to tell her, before it's too late."

"Hey Carmen, can I borrow your notes from history?"

"Sure thing Kelsey, walk with me to my locker. See you around Ashley."

Was Carmen right? Ashley thought about it, she really did push other females out of Spencer's life, even when they were younger. Ashley assumed it was because she didn't want Spencer to replace her as her best friend. But it was more than that. Ashley hated when another girl would make Spencer smile the way Ashley could make her smile. And Ashley remembered how mad she felt when she watched Gwen cuddle with Spencer. Cuddling with Spencer was her thing. She loved to make Spencer feel safe in her arms. Ashley loved to watch Spencer sleep, to feel her heartbeat. Ashley's own heart would race whenever she had intimate moments with Spencer. Suddenly everything was clear to Ashley. All these feelings were there for a purpose and Ashley finally understood that purpose. She was in love with her best friend. She had to do something, before it was too late.

Ashley decided to drive to Spencer's house after school. She had to tell Spencer how she felt about her. Spencer had to know the truth, no matter the cost. When Ashley arrived she was relieved to see Glen's car parked out front. Glen had been giving Spencer a ride home every day since their fight, so Spencer must be home if Glen's car is home. Ashley quickly made her way to the door and rang the doorbell like a crazy person. After about fifteen seconds Paula opened the door.

"Ashley our doorbell works fine, you don't have to push it a hundred times."

"Sorry Mrs. C, is Spencer home? I really need to talk to her."

"No sorry Ashley, you just missed her. She left with Gwen about ten minutes ago to see some concert tonight."

"What concert?"

"Oh some girl band. Taylor and Sara I think it was called."

"You mean Tegan and Sara?"

"That's the one! Oh your generation has so many band names, I can never keep up."

"Well thanks for your help Mrs. C, I have to run."

"Okay dear. Well hopefully I see you again soon."

Ashley quickly said goodbye to Paula and dashed to her car. She had to find out where the concert was. She had to find her best friend before it was too late. Spencer needed to know the truth about everything. Spencer needed to know that Ashley was in love with her. Would Ashley's feelings be reciprocated by Spencer? Only one way to find out…


	11. Just Let Me Into Your Heart

"You look beautiful tonight Spencer Carlin."

"Thanks Gwen, honestly you look beautiful as well."

"Not as beautiful as you babe."

"I'm honestly happy you invited me tonight. Things haven't been so good since me and Ashley had that fight. And now she won't even talk to me. I guess I didn't mean as much to her as I thought."

"It happens that way sometimes Spence. Hey if she can't accept you for who you are then forget her. Let's just focus on tonight baby."

"You're absolutely right. If Ash can't handle that I'm gay, then fuck her!"

"Focus on us tonight baby."

Spencer did her best to put her best friend out of her mind. She refused to say ex-best friend because she knew that it couldn't be the end for them. They had too much history together. Spencer was hurt by Ashley's actions, but she truly believed things would work out in the end, they had to. Spencer tried to focus on the moment, she was with the girl she was starting to develop feelings for and she was seeing Tegan and Sara, she loved them and their new album was amazing! She listened as they sang Faint of Heart, it was one of Spencer's favorite songs.

 _"_ _Feel your breath on the back of my neck  
Back of my neck  
Feel your heart beating outta your chest  
Outta your chest  
Everyone will say  
It's dangerous to take this path  
Everyone will tell us  
Apart that we are more intact  
Everyone will say that we're crazy  
And that we won't last  
Everyone will tell us  
Alone that we are better off_

 _This love ain't made for the faint of heart  
When it's love, it's tough  
This love ain't made for the faint of heart  
Real love is tough_

 _Hear them words in the back of my mind  
Back of my mind  
Hear them thoughts flooding into our lives  
Into our lives  
Anyone could say that  
We're dangerous to take this chance  
Anyone could make us sound like  
We don't really have a plan  
Anyone could say that  
It's chemical and it won't last  
Anyone could make  
Us seem reckless, tell us we will crash."_

Spencer was really getting into the song. Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm. She spun around and there was Ashley. Ashley pulled Spencer through the crowd. What the hell was Ashley doing here? How did she even know Spencer was here? Ashley took her outside the venue where they could be alone.

"Ash what the fuck?"

"I need to talk to you Spence."

"This couldn't have waited?"

"No it couldn't Spencer."

"I have to tell you the truth about why I was avoiding you."

"Honestly you can just save your breath Ashley, I already know where this is going."

"You don't know though Spence. I've recently discovered something and it scared me. I didn't want to risk our friendship over it, but after everything that's happened, I have to tell you."

"Save it Ash. Clearly you have a problem with me being gay and you know what, if you can't handle it then it's whatever."

"Oh my god Spencer, that's not even it!"

"Then what the fuck is it Ash? Tell me!"

Suddenly Ashley's lips were on Spencer's. Ashley's lips felt amazing, Spencer's own lips melted against Ashley's. Ashley moved her hand to Spencer's face and pulled her in to deepen the kiss. Their lips were moving in sync. Finally Ashley pulled away, her eyes looking right into Spencer's.

"There you are baby, I looked back and you were gone."

Spencer and Ashley turned to look at Gwen.

"Yeah Ashley was here and we needed to talk."

"I should go Spencer."

"No Ashley don't go."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Ash wait!"

Before Spencer could do anything Ashley was gone and Spencer was left there still in shock. Her best friend had kissed her. All this time Ashley was sharing the same feelings for Spencer that Spencer was feeling for Ashley.

"Did you guys make up?"

"I don't know. I think I need to go Gwen."

"What why? Did something happen between you and Ashley?"

"Honestly I think you're a great girl and I love the time we have spent together these past few weeks."

"But?"

"But I think my heart belongs to someone else. It always has."

"Ashley?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you or lead you on."

"It's fine Spencer, I get it. You love Ashley."

"I'm so sorry Gwen."

"Don't be Spence. Sometimes we can't help who we fall for, it just happens. Go do what you need to do. I'm just going to get back to the show."

"Think we can still be friends."

"Yeah I guess Spence. Just remember, you owe me a concert sometime."

"Deal!"

"I'll hold you to it. See you around Spence."

She watched as Gwen went back into the building. It sucked hurting Gwen, but Spencer knew there was only one girl she truly wanted to be with. She had to find Ashley before it was too late. Gwen had driven Spencer to the concert so there was only one person she knew that would be willing to drop everything to come and get her. She got out her phone and dialed her brother.

"Clay, I really need a ride right now."

"On my way. Tell me where you are."

It didn't take long for Clay to get there. He and Chelsea were out having dinner close by.

"Spencer is everything okay?

"Can you take me to Ashley's house, it's really important."

"Sure no problem. So where is Gwen?"

"She is back at the concert. I had to leave. Something happened tonight."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet Clay. I have some things to figure out. I just really need to talk to Ashley right now."

Clay dropped Spencer off. It didn't even look like Ashley was home. It didn't matter though, Spencer was willing to wait. She waited this long, what was a few more hours. She rang the doorbell and Kyla quickly opened the door.

"Hey Spencer!"

"Hey Kyla."

"Ashley isn't home yet."

"I know, I'm just going to wait for her if that's okay?"

"Yeah of course! Make yourself at home."

"Thanks Ky. What are you up to?"

"I just have some friends over, we're watching movies in the living room. Want to join us?"

"No thanks, I'm going to wait in Ashley's room if that's okay."

"Yeah sure of course Spence. The offer is still on the table if you change your mind."

"Thanks."

…

Ashley was driving around everywhere and nowhere. What was she thinking kissing Spencer like that? Of course Spencer didn't feel that way about Ashley. She was on a date with Gwen, she wanted Gwen. What if Ashley completely fucked up her friendship with Spencer? Finally Ashley decided to go home so she could spend the rest of the night crying and eating some ice cream. Great, she forgot Kyla had her friends over tonight, it was definitely going to be a great night, not. She tried to be quiet coming in, but unfortunately Kyla had excellent hearing.

"Ash, thank god your home!"

"I just want to be alone Kyla."

"But Ashley Spencer..."

"I really don't want to talk about Spencer right now Kyla."

"But Ash!"

"We'll talk in the morning."

Ashley went into her room and closed the door. She leaned her forehead and rested it on her door. Finally she took a deep breath and sighed.

"About time you got home, it's almost two in the morning."

"Spence what the fuck."

Spencer was just sitting on the edge of Ashley's bed looking at her.

"When did you get here Spence?"

"Where have you been Ashley?"

"I asked you first Spence."

"I've been here for a while waiting for you to get home. You can't just kiss me and take off like that Ash."

"I had to. Gwen was there and you had a deer in the headlights look on your face. I had no choice but to leave."

"Ash listen."

"No hang on Spencer, I have something to say."

Ashley sat next to Spencer on her bed.

"What I did wasn't right. You have a girlfriend and it was way out of line and it shouldn't have happened and it was wrong of me to kiss you. In fact we can just forget it ever happened."

"Ash listen."

"Spencer I'm the worst best friend ever and I will understand if you hate me."

"Are you finished Ashley?"

"No I can't even begin to apologize for..."

Suddenly Spencer lips were pressed against Ashley's. Ashley stopped talking and kissed Spencer back. This time their kiss was more passionate. It was a long time coming and Ashley knew that this is what was meant to be, this is what she truly wanted….


	12. You Can't Stop Desire

The next morning Spencer woke up in Ashley's arms like she had a million times before, but this time it was different. So much had happened last night. Ashley confessed her love to Spencer, and Spencer confessed her love to Ashley. They had finally learned that what they shared went deeper than friendship. They knew taking the next step in their relationship was risky, but they were ready to take the risk together. Spencer loved to watch Ashley sleep, she was so cute. Spencer moved some of Ashley's curls out of her face. As she did Ashley awoke and looked up at Spencer and smiled.

"Morning sleepyhead," said Spencer.

"Morning Spence," said Ashley as she leaned in and gave Spencer a soft kiss.

"So what shall we do today Ash?"

"This isn't an option?"

"Well for a while it can be, but I was thinking maybe we could do something tonight, like a date."

"Is Spencer Carlin asking me out on a date?"

"Yes I am Miss. Davies, are you in?"

"Let me think about it."

Spencer picked up a pillow and hit Ashley with it playfully.

"Okay Spence I'll go geeze, you didn't have to use abuse to get me to go out with you."

"Shut up Ash," said Spencer as she kissed Ashley again.

"I want to plan the date though?" said Ashley.

"Why?"

"Trust me Spence, I want to do something special."

"Well alright, you can plan it but not too over the top."

"When have I ever gone over the top? Okay there have been times, but I promise you'll love the date."

"Is this crazy Ash?"

"Going out on a Saturday night? No Spence it's quite common actually."

"I meant us. Are we crazy for going for more than friendship?"

"Absolutely Spence, and I wouldn't have it any other way," said Ashley as she kissed Spencer again.

Suddenly there was a knock at Ashley's door, followed by Kyla just barging right in.

"Well what's going on in here?"

"Nothing Kyla. What do you want?" asked Ashley.

"I was just coming in to check on my sister that I love so much. So are you guys together now? Please tell me you are!" asked Kyla as she jumped on Ashley's bed.

"Not that's it's any of your business Ky, but yes we are."

"Spencer is my girlfriend?" asked Ashley as she looked at Spencer.

"Yes and Ashley is my girlfriend, and forever my best friend."

"Aww Spence. Wait you guys didn't have sex on this bed?" Kyla asked as she jumped off the bed.

"No we are taking things slow."

"Oh Ash I forgot to tell you that Aiden was here looking for you this morning."

"What does he want?" Spencer looked confused

"I didn't get a chance to break up with him, I kind of blew him off to find you yesterday."

"Ash don't you think you should take care of that."

"I'll just text him Spence."

"Ash it would be nicer to do it face to face."

"Fine I'll have him come over later and I'll tell him."

"Do it now. I have to go home anyway."

"What why?"

"Mom wants us to have this family lunch thing. And I kind of want to get ready at home before our date."

"Aww okay Spence. Well I'll text him to come over then. You want me to drop you have first?"

"No Clay is picking me up."

Spencer looks at her phone.

"And he is here so I will get going and I will see you tonight Miss. Davies, text me what time you'll pick me up," said Spencer as she gave Ashley a quick kiss and made her way out of the room."

"Kyla why are you looking at me like that?" asked Ashley.

"I've just never seen you this happy Ash."

"Well a girl like Spencer will do that to you."

"I think it's awesome that you guys are dating."

"Wonder how the rest of the world will feel about it."

"Fuck the rest of the world Ashley. All that matters is how you and Spencer feel. Everyone else can either accept it and be happy for you guys or go fuck themselves."

"Thanks Ky."

"No problem Ash. I just want you to be happy always."

"Same here sis. Well I better text Aiden and get this over with. I can't believe I actually dated that guy, he is seriously an ass."

"True, but he is hot. He just doesn't have any brains. Well I'm going to the beach with Megan and Jill. I will see you tonight Ash."

"Don't stay out too late and no drinking Ky."

"Yes mom, I know my curfew. Love you Ash!"

"Love you too Ky."

Ashley didn't know where to begin when she picked up her phone to text Aiden. She really just wanted to get this over with, a clean break.

 **Ash: Hey Aiden. Listen I was wondering if you could come over right now. We really need to talk.**

 **Aid: Be at your door in 5.**

Ashley was just ready to get this over with. It didn't take long for Aiden to be at Ashley's door.

"Thanks for coming Aiden."

"Anything for you babe."

"Listen we really need to talk. I don't think we should be together anymore Aiden."

"What, why Ash?"

"There's someone else."

"What, who?"

"It doesn't matter. I hope we can be friends Aiden."

"Ashley are you kidding me?"

"No Aiden, it's over between us."

"If it's a break you need babe that's fine. But it ain't over between us. You will see," said Aiden as he turned around and left.

"What did I ever see in that guy?" Ashley whispered to herself.

Back at home Spencer had just finished getting dressed and she went downstairs to join everybody at the table for lunch. It was nice since they really didn't have time for each other lately.

"So how are you guys, I feel like I haven't seen you kids in forever," asked Paula.

"Well I have been busy with school and Chelsea," answered Clay.

"How is Chelsea?"

"She's good mom. She's got an art show coming up."

"Good for her. What about you Spence, what have you been up to?"

"Not much mom, the usual."

"How are things with you and Ashley? I feel like I haven't seen her around lately."

"Things are good now mom. We're planning on hanging out tonight and then I'll probably sleep over at her house tonight."

"That's nice honey. I hate to see you girls fight. You need each other."

"And how are things with you Glen?"

"Great mom, in fact I have a date tonight?"

"Oh really? With who?"

"Her name is Bailey."

"Does she go to King?"

"Yes, actually she's new and she's really nice."

"Well I'm happy for you Glen."

"Arthur this food is amazing as always."

"Thanks baby, I do what I can," said Arthur.

"Well since you kids will all be out tonight me and your father should have a hot date night."

"Gross mom," all three kids said at the same time.

After lunch Spencer excused herself and went upstairs to pick out a cute outfit. She decided on a white cami and tight jean capris and white sandals. Casual but still cute. She put a little bit of make up on and decided to do her hair up.

"Spence you left your hoodie in the wash machine."

"Thanks mom."

"You look beautiful Spence. Very dressed up to just be hanging out with Ashley."

"I just wanted to look nice in case a cute guy sees me."

"Are you sure you aren't trying to look nice for Ashley?"

"What do you mean mom?"

"Spencer I may be old, but not stupid. I know you and Ashley's relationship goes beyond friendship."

"You do? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was waiting for you to tell me."

"Wait so you know and you don't hate me?"

"Spencer I could never hate you, you're my baby girl. I love you know matter what. Always."

Spencer smiled and got a little teary eyed.

"Spence you're going to ruin your make up," said Paula as she wiped away Spencer's tear.

"I have the cutest earrings that would complete your outfit."

Paula left the room and came back with a beautiful pair of diamond earrings.

"Your father gave me these on our first Christmas together."

"Mom they're beautiful. You sure you want me to wear them?"

"Of course I do Spence. Why don't you hang on to them? You can even pass them on to your own daughter someday."

"Thanks mom, I love you," Spencer said as she hugged Paula.

"I love you too Spence. I'll always love you no matter what.

A half hour later Ashley was at the door of the Carlin home.

"Hello Ashley!"

"Hey Mrs. C."

"Spencer will be down in a minute."

"Okay."

"You look very nice this evening Ashley. Where are you two girls off to tonight?"

"Oh just to this party tonight. We want to meet some hot guys tonight so I figured I would dress to impress."

"I see, well hopefully you snag one."

"Yeah hopefully Mrs. C."

"Hey Ash, I'm ready. You look great Ash!"

"So do you Spence," said Ashley as she smiled.

"Well we better get going, all the hot guys get picked over early," said Ashley as she grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her out the door.

"Night Mrs. C!"

"Night Mom!" said Spencer.

"Night girls! Have fun on your date. Don't stay out to late!" said Paula as she waved then closed the door.

"Wait your mom knows we're going on a date together? And she's cool with it?"

"Surprisingly yes."

"Wow, did not see that one coming," said Ashley as she got into the car.

"So where to Ash?"

"It's a surprise Spence. Trust me."

Ashley pulled into the venue from last night. The place was completely empty, way different from last night.

"Ash what are we doing here?"

"You'll see Spence."

They both got out of the car and Spencer put her arm around Ashley's as they walked to the front door. Ashley knocked on the door and shortly a big guy answered, he looked like one of the bouncers from last night.

"Hello Miss. Davies, everything you have requested is ready. Right this way ladies."

The bouncer led the girls to the main floor from yesterday, only this time there was a small table for two there with a candlelit dinner."

"Oh my god Ash, when did you do this?"

"There's one more surprise."

Suddenly the stage lights were on and out came Tegan and Sara. Spencer didn't know whether to jump up and down or faint.

"Oh my god Ash! How?"

"My dad is Raife Davies Spence. He may not always be there for me like he should, but he at least called in some favors for me when I needed it."

"Ash I don't know what to say."

"How about dance with me instead?"

"Of course."

Tegan and Sara started to sing.

 _I keep denying, begging for attention  
Dropping hints, hoping for some tension  
Getting tired of making all this racket  
Waiting on you to get your ass in gear  
I didn't wanna be so invested  
I played it cool and then I overdressed it  
You were there, I was tired of this  
Nonsense when you pretend you don't_

 _Get me, feel me, want me  
Like me, love me, need me_

Spencer followed Ashley to the dance floor and started to dance.

 _Tonight, you're fuel for my fire  
You can't stop desire, oh oh oh oh  
Stop desire, oh oh oh  
I tried, but you're fuel to my fire  
You can't stop desire, oh oh oh, oh  
Stop desire, oh oh oh, oh_

"Ash?"

"Yeah Spence?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Spence, I've always loved you."

Spencer smiled and pulled Ashley in for a passionate kiss. Spencer knew she would never forget this night. It was magical and she was not only sharing it with her best friend, but also her soulmate and the girl of her dreams.


	13. So I Won't Be The First?

Spencer stared at the clock, it was her last class of the day and she couldn't wait to see Ashley at her locker to discuss plans for the evening. It was Friday night in October, Spencer was spending the night at Ashley's tonight. It had been nearly over a month since Spencer and Ashley started dating, and Spencer had to admit she had never been happier in her life. Finally the bell rang, bringing Spencer back to reality. She quickly gathered her belongings and made her way out of the classroom, in search of her girlfriend. Spencer smiled when she spotted Ashley at her locker.

"Hey gorgeous. You look good I must say, any plans this evening?" asked Spencer.

"Sorry but I'm already taken," answered Ashley.

"Oh you are? Sounds serious."

"Oh very, she's my soulmate."

"This girl sounds special. Is she attractive?"

"She's alright," answered Ashley with a smile.

Spencer playfully hit Ashley's arm.

"Jerk!" said Spencer.

"Kidding Spence! You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world."

"Better answer," said Spencer as she kissed Ashley.

"So I was thinking that since tonight is Friday the 13th, we should watch the movies."

"Must you always torture me with horror movies Ash? You know how scared I get."

"Yes, but you look so cute when you watch horror movies Spence. Besides, you have me to protect you."

"Fine I'll watch them, as long as I pick what we have for dinner."

"Alright deal Spence. Oh Kyla will be joining us for a bit tonight, she's been down ever since she got rejected by that guy she likes."

"Sure it's cool with me Ash, just as long as we get some alone time in."

"Of course baby."

Spencer smiled and followed Ashley to her car and got in.

"Are we waiting for Kyla?"

"No her friends are giving her a ride home after they go out to eat or something."

"Which means some serious make out time for us," said Spencer with a smile.

"You read my mind Spence."

Hours later Spencer and Ashley were in the kitchen getting snacks ready for the movie. Kyla had called Ashley to let her know she was on her way, so they could start getting ready.

"So we have popcorn, chips, and cookies, what else should we have?"

"I think we're good on snacks Ash."

"Alright, well then let's decide on what to drink."

"Mountain dew is fine Ash."

"So Spence, I've kind of been wanting to talk to you about something, I just don't know how to go about it."

"What is it Ash. Something wrong?"

"Not at all babe, it's just that I was thinking about when we should take our relationship to the next level," said Ashley shyly.

"Oh, okay Ash. Well I am ready when you are. Not that I'm saying hey let's get naked now. I'm just saying hey let's do this when you are ready. You know? Not saying tonight though."

"Spence, stop rambling," said Ashley with a smile.

"Sorry," said Spencer as she blushed.

"Actually I was thinking maybe we could do something special over winter break. You know plan it out right and make it special. I mean it's a really big deal you know. Not many people lose their virginity to their best friend. And I'm so in love with you Spencer, I know I want to be with you forever."

"I mean really Ash, what's so important about virginity. What should really matter is two people who love each other expressing that love."

"Well you are still a virgin right Spence? I mean I would know it you weren't. We tell each other everything," said Ashley in a serious tone.

"So you mean technically?" said Spencer hesitantly.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Traffic was horrible!" said Kyla as she walked in.

"What the fuck do you mean technically Spence? Either you are, or you aren't," said Ashley angrily.

"There was this one time this summer," Spencer whispered.

"And you never even said anything! We made a pact back when we were like twelve that once we lost our virginities we would tell the other person as soon as possible with details," said Ashley seriously.

"So are we still watching movies?" asked Kyla as she was ignored.

"Ash we were twelve! You didn't really expect me to take that pact seriously? And the fact that I lost it to a girl made things more complicated so I couldn't tell you."

"Hello!" shouted Kyla.

"What!?" said Ashley and Spencer at the same time.

"I'm home, can we watch the movies?" asked Kyla.

"Fine sure, whatever Ky," said Ashley as she carried the tray of snacks to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Spencer followed and sat down next to Ashley. Ashley got up and moved to the chair.

"Really Ash?"

"Kyla just start the movie," said Ashley, completely ignoring Spencer.

"Are you guys fighting?" asked Kyla.

"Kyla just start the damn movie!" shouted Ashley.

Spencer grabbed a blanket to wrap around herself as they watched the movie, since Ashley refused to hold her during the movie

"Spencer you're seriously digging your nails into my shoulders!" said Kyla from the floor.

"Sorry Ky, I just get really scared at this scene.

Ashley watched and giggled. Spencer just glared at Ashley and went back to the movie.

"Spencer seriously I can't watch this movie with you all up on me," said Kyla.

"Sorry Kyla, I promise I won't do it again," said Spencer as she scooted down the couch some.

They watched the movie for a while, well more like fifteen minutes.

"No, don't go in there! He's right behind you!" shouted Spencer as she leaned over and grabbed onto Kyla's arm.

"That's it! I appreciate you guys including me in your movie nights, but next time invite me on comedy night," said Kyla as she got up and stormed out of the room.

"What did I do?" asked Spencer seriously as Ashley started laughing hysterically.

"I guess not everybody can handle you when watch scary movies Spence," said Ashley through the laughing.

"Well you never have a problem with it Ash."

"Yeah well not everybody finds it cute like I do," said Ashley as she got up and sat next to Spencer.

"Ash I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about losing my virginity. Truth be told I wish I could take it back and lose it to someone I'm in love with."

"You didn't love the person you did it with?"

"It was Amy, and no. After a summer of dating I realized I loved her, but only as a friend. I've never loved anyone like I love you Ashley.

"I just wish you would've told me. I don't like keeping things from each other Spence."

"I promise I won't Ash. From here on out."

"Good," said Ashley as wrapped her arm around Spencer.

"So does this mean you forgive me?"

"Well who could stay mad at you Spence? But I was wondering, could I meet her?

"Who?" asked Spencer confusingly?

"Amy, I've never met her and I'm curious. Unless you don't want me to.

"No it's no problem. I'll bring it up to her and see what she says.

"Okay cool," answered Ashley as she grabbed some popcorn and watched the movie.

Spencer might not have been in love with Amy, but how Amy felt about her was a different story. This whole meeting thing may not be so awkward though. Right?


	14. Worries With a Side of Jealousy

**So I hate that I haven't been able to update my stories as often as I would like, but my work schedule has been crazy lately. I have had people comment that they were disappointed that my stories weren't continued, but I promise I will never leave you all hanging! I plan to finish all of my stories I am working on! =) Anyway I appreciate reviews so continue to do so! As always, enjoy!**

"Ash if you wanted cheese fries you should have gotten some!" said Spencer annoyed.

"Why bother when I can have some of yours. Since I'm your girlfriend I am entitled to your fries Spence."

"She has a good point," chimed in Kyla.

"Thank you sis," said Ashley happily.

"Since when do you take Ashley's side Kyla?"

"You know you're right Spence, I may need to lie down when I get home," said Kyla as she pretended to feel her forehead for a temperature.

Ashley gave Kyla a glare which soon turned into a smile.

"So what are our plans for the weekend Spence?" asked Ashley.

"Well we could do a movie night Ash."

"You guys are too predictable. You need to do something different for a change," piped in Kyla.

"Oh and what are your big plans for tonight Kyla? Another sleepover with your friends, followed by an intense game of truth or dare? Very daring I must say," said Ashley sarcastically as Spencer giggled.

"For your information Ash, Alexa and I are attending a college party on the beach tonight."

"Over my dead body Kyla! No way am I allowing my baby sister to be around some horny drunk college guys just waiting to take advantage of some young stupid girls," yelled Ashley.

"Ash can you keep your voice down. I'm just going to dance tonight. I promise I won't do anything stupid."

"Kyla it's not that I don't trust you because I do, but I don't trust you being around all of those older guys. High schools girls have no business being there. Imagine if you end up impregnated, or if you got date raped," said Ashley concerned.

"I myself would never be caught dead at a college party till I'm actually in college Kyla. It's the smart safe thing."

"Oh Ash I need to tell you something," chimed in Spencer.

"In a minute Spence. Kyla you don't really realize all of the dangers of those college parties. The drugs alone should scare you off. Promise me you won't go tonight?" begged Ashley.

"But Ash!" said Spencer again frustrated.

"Fine mom, I won't go. I'll go to Gray instead if it will give you piece of mind Ash," said Kyla in defeat.

"I'm going to go find Alexa and let her know so we can do something else," said Kyla as she got up and left.

Ashley smiled triumphantly.

"So Spence, what did you want to talk about?" asked Ashley as she grabbed another fry from Spencer's plate.

"Well you know that college party that you told Kyla nobody in high school should go to?"

"Yes," answered Ashley as she went for another fry.

"Well actually it's where we're going tonight. Amy is in town for the weekend and she is meeting us there since a lot of her friends will be there."

"Okay well when I said high schoolers I meant high schoolers Kyla's age Spence. We can go to those parties. But if Kyla asks we went to your house to watch movies," said Ashley.

"Well I mean I could keep my mouth shut so Kyla doesn't find out. But what will you give me in return for keeping this secret?" said Spencer as she rubbed Ashley's thigh.

"Spencer Carlin, I never expected such behavior from you doing school hours," said Ashley shocked.

"What can I say Ash, I'm full of surprises," said Spencer as she leaned in and met Ashley's lips with her own.

"Oh can you guys just get a room already!" said Chelsea pretending to be annoyed.

"Hello to you too Chels," said Spencer sweetly.

"So your brother and Sean are going to this lame kung fu movie thing tonight. Clay did invite me, but as if I would be interested in that kind of thing. So I have nothing to do tonight!"

"Sucks to be you then Chels," said Ashley as she took some of Chelsea's nachos.

"Seriously babe if you're hungry I can get you something. And what happened to the girlfriend rule when it comes to food?" asked Spencer.

"Spence there is also the friends rule. I am entitled to Chelsea's food because we are really good friends," said Ashley confidently.

"Well then I should be entitled to use your car Ash. You know, because we're such good friends," chimed in Chelsea.

"Ha, funny Chels. You know I don't let anyone drive my baby."

"As I do recall Ash, Spencer has driven your car before," said Chelsea.

"Well that's different Chels, Spencer has girlfriend and best friend privileges," retorted Ashley.

"Wow Spence, you get to drive a bad ass car being someone's girlfriend and all I get is a front row seat to the mathlete competitions," said Chelsea jealously.

"Yes, but you love Clay and enjoy watching him up there in all of his glory," retorted Spencer.

"Very true Spence. So what are the plans for tonight?" asked Chelsea.

"Well we are going to a college party tonight at the beach. Spencer's ex will be there and I want to meet her."

"Oh that's right, you were gone this summer so you never got to hang out with Amy. You have to let me come with you guys, I want to show Amy some of the pictures from last week when my painting was at the gallery. She would love it!" said Chelsea excitedly.

"So even Chels here has met the famous Amy?" asked Ashley.

"Well yeah Chelsea would sometimes tag along with all of us. And Amy is also an artist so they had that in common," answered Spencer.

"Amy is sick with charcoal! I may outdo her with painting, but this girl can draw," said Chelsea with admiration.

Spencer could tell by the look on Ashley's face that she was not happy hearing that Chelsea really liked Amy.

"But of course she doesn't even come close to how talented you are Ash," said Spencer as she smiled at Ashley.

"Thanks Spence," said Ashley with a smile.

"I'll meet you guys after school and we can get ready for the party at Ashley's," said Chelsea.

"Fine Chels. But if Kyla asks we are having a movie night at Spencer's," said Ashley.

"My lips are sealed Ash. See you guys later," said Chelsea as she got up and waved goodbye and proceeded to her next class.

"Don't let what Chelsea said bother you Ash. Amy could never be as amazing as you are baby," said Spencer as she looked Ashley in the eyes.

"Well duh Spence, she is no Ashley Davies. Not even close!" answered Ashley proudly.

"Come on Ash, let's take that big head of yours to history," said Spencer as her and Ashley walked to their next class.

For the remainder of the day Ashley couldn't help but think about seeing Amy tonight. It was rather annoying how much Chelsea liked the girl. What if Spencer changed her mind about Amy tonight and she realized she still had feelings for the girl? That could never happen. What Spencer and Ashley had couldn't compare to some summer fling. Still, Ashley couldn't shake these worries from her brain. After all, Amy was Spencer's first. That is something Amy will always have over her. After school Ashley did her best to not let Spencer see how nervous she was about tonight.

"Damn Ash you look hot tonight!" said Chelsea admirably.

"Thanks Chels. Look pretty good yourself," said Ashley with a smile.

"Well I owe it all to you Ash, this shirt you let be borrow is hot!" said Chelsea gratefully.

"No problem Chels, what are friends for," said Ashley as she admired the way her shirt seemed to perfectly fit Chelsea's curves.

"Alright ready, let's hit it!" said Spencer as she came out of Ashley's bathroom.

Spencer smiled as she saw the look on her girlfriends face. It was a look of want and desire. Of course Spencer felt the same way about Ashley. She wanted to get this party over with so she could come back here and spend the remainder of the night alone with her gorgeous girlfriend.

When they arrived to the party the beach was already very crowded. This was nothing like the party Ashley dragged Spencer to back in August to see Aiden. This put any high school party to shame. There was a professional dj, a bad ass sound system, an insane amount of liquor, tables for beer pong, couches on the beach around the bonfire, and the lighting made it look more like a rave.

"So Amy isn't here yet," said Spencer as she checked her phone.

"No problem Spence, let's get a drink and do some dancing," suggested Ashley.

"I did not expect a party like this at all!" said Chelsea amazed.

The girls walked over to one of the bars set up on the beach. Apparently a fraternity was throwing the party tonight.

"What's up ladies, what can I get you?" asked some hot caramel skinned guy with dark curly hair.

"Three beers," answered Ashley.

"Coming right up gorgeous," answered the guy.

The girls grabbed their drinks and made their way over to the dancing area.

"I really didn't like the way that guy was looking at you," said Spencer.

"Well I only have eyes for you Spence, so he can look all he wants, but it's you I'm going home with" said Ashley reassuringly.

Spencer smiled and listened as the dj played the next song, it was Closer by the Chainsmokers, featuring Halsey.

"Oh my god Ash I love this song! Dance with me?" asked Spencer excitedly as she pulled Ashley to the dance floor.

Ashley grabbed onto Spencer's hips and grinded to the music.

"Excuse me, but can I cut in?" asked a tall dark haired girl.

"Oh my god Amy!" said Spencer excitedly as she moved to give Amy a hug.

Suddenly Ashley's worried feeling started to come back in the pit of her stomach. That wasn't the only thing Ashley was feeling. This time her worried feeling had brought along something else, something Ashley hated feeling, Jealousy.


	15. What's Mine

"Excuse me, but can I cut in?" asked a tall dark haired girl.

"Oh my god Amy!" said Spencer excitedly as she moved to give Amy a hug.

"Ashley this is Amy!" said Spencer excitedly as she pulled away from her embrace with Amy.

"Never the famous Ashley! Best friend turned girlfriend," said Amy surprised.

"And you must be Amy. Can't say that I really know much of anything about you. Spencer has barely ever mentioned you."

"She's totally kidding Aims," said Spencer as she looked at Ashley, giving her a, what the fuck look.

"No I wasn't Spence," said Ashley with a smile.

"I'm going to get us some drinks then we can catch up Spence. Oh and Tyler and Roxy are here! As soon as I mentioned you were here they were ecstatic! What can I get you girls?" said Amy with a smile.

"Just some waters Aims, we aren't drinking tonight," answered Spencer for the both of them.

"Well alright, be right back Spency," said Amy as she left to get some drinks.

"Spency? That nickname is just as lame as it was when your Aunt Helen called you it that summer we stayed at her cabin.

"What is up with you Ash?" asked Spencer in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Ashley innocently.

"You're being a bitch tonight," said Spencer as she looked at Ashley.

"Not even Spence!" said Ashley defensively.

"You haven't been the nicest to Amy Ash. You're being a jealous girlfriend right now and it's unnecessary," said Spencer as she looked at her girlfriend.

"I am not a jealous girlfriend Spencer! And I'm sorry if I don't want to be best friends with first girl you fucked!" said Ashley as she stormed off towards the keg.

"What was that Spence?" asked Amy as she came back with some drinks, watching Ashley storm off.

"Just Ashley being Ashley. Truth be told she recently found out you were my first, and I think she is feeling jealous about it," said Spencer as she scanned the area for Ashley.

"I totally get it. Maybe she just needs some space Spence. Hey why don't we go find Tyler and Roxy," suggested Amy.

"I don't know Aims, I really should go after Ash," said Spencer concerned.

"I'm telling you Spence, Ashley just needs some time to think. Twenty minutes, then you can go find her and spend the rest of your night with her," suggested Amy.

"Okay maybe you're right," said Spencer as she followed Amy to where her friends were.

After the talk with Spencer, Ashley had to get away for a bit. She was pissed that Spencer would jump all over her and accuse her of being jealous. Ashley knew she was being a bitch, but she really didn't give a shit. Ashley walked down to where the kegs were lined up. She walked over to them and grabbed a red cup.

"Name your poison sweetheart. We have a couple different beers. I for one see you as more of Miller Lite girl," said a cute girl with short dark brown hair and blonde highlights.

"It doesn't matter to me, Miller Lite is fine," said Ashley as she looked away and wiped a tear.

"Everything okay?" asked the girl.

"I'm fine," lied Ashley.

"Hey Robbie, can you watch the kegs for me," the girl shouted.

"Sure Haylee, no problem," answered a tall guy with blonde hair as he made his way over to the kegs.

"Aren't those things self-serve? Why do you have to watch them?" asked Ashley as she followed her new friend.

"We always get some losers from King High that try to crash and drink at our parties. So I watch to make sure no high schoolers are joining the party," said the girl.

"Fucking high schoolers," mumbled Ashley, trying to sound irritated.

"I'm Haylee by the way," said the girl as they walked.

"I'm Ashley," said Ashley as she looked up at the girl.

"So why is a pretty girl like you, at an insane party like this, crying?" asked Haylee.

"I got in a little fight with my girlfriend, it was my fault," said Ashley guiltily.

"Want to tell me about it?" asked Haylee as she pulled out a cigarette from a pack in her back pocket and lit it.

She motioned to Ashley if she wanted one, but Ashley just nodded her head no.

"Well I just recently found out that my girlfriend isn't a virgin anymore like me. She lost it this summer to this girl Amy. Who I wanted to meet stupidly and now I regret it. Seeing Amy pissed me off, knowing that she has had her hands all over my Spencer. My Spencer who has been my best friend since kindergarten. She has always been mine and no one else's and now this girl has had her in ways that I can't even begin to imagine," said Ashley as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"So she slept with this Amy girl before you guys were together?"

"Yes, we just recently had the courage to finally admit how we really felt about each other. I didn't even know Spencer was gay at the time," answered Ashley.

"Did she love this Amy girl?" asked Haylee.

"Well she said no, she loved Amy like a friend, nothing more."

"So what's the problem?" asked Haylee as she inhaled her cigarette.

"The problem is we should have lost our virginities together."

"So did your girlfriend love this girl the way she loves you?"

"She said she was never in love with the girl."

"Okay well there you go Ashley. So what if you weren't her first. You need to just get over that shit and move on. Every time is different with everyone. It will still be a really special experience between the both of you," said Haylee as she looked at Ashley.

"I just can't help but feel like Amy has something I will never have. It's stupid, but it's how I feel," said Ashley as she watched her feet walk into the sand.

"Maybe so, but you have something that Amy will never have, her heart. I've had tons of one night stands with girls that never meant anything. Hell I don't even remember half of their names. Sex without love is just sex. But when it's with someone you love, then it's making love," said Haylee as she inhaled her cigarette once more.

"Okay that sounded totally cheesy," said Ashley she giggled.

"Whatever," said Haylee as she jokingly pushed Ashley and smiled.

"Point is Ashley, you need to get over you not being your girlfriends first. All that matters is being her last," said Haylee as she finished her cigarette, then threw into the sand and stomped on it.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks a lot Haylee! I really needed this talk," said Ashley as she took off in search of Spencer.

"Anytime! If you ever want to talk again I dj at The Red Bamboo on Tuesday and Thursday nights!" shouted Haylee.

"I'll be sure to stop by sometime!" shouted back Ashley as she made her way back to the party.

After Ashley decided to storm off, Spencer decided to take Amy's suggestion and give Ashley some space. Spencer followed Amy over to some chairs where some people were sitting and talking.

"Oh my god Spencer Carlin! Where have you been hiding since summer!" screamed a short slender girl with purple hair and piercings.

"I've been around Roxy, living the life of a high schooler.

"Oh yeah, I always forget that you aren't in college," admitted Roxy.

"O M G! Spencer Carlin is that you girl!" said a tall stocky latino guy.

"Tyler! What are you doing here! I didn't know you would be here," said Spencer excitedly.

"Girl I needed a break from Texas for the weekend," admitted Tyler.

"Did Elliot come with you?" asked Spencer curiously.

"We broke up," said Tyler with sadness in his voice.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ty," said Spencer sincerely.

"It's okay Spence. He was a boy and I need a man," said Tyler proudly.

"He cheated on him with his roommate," Roxy whispered into Spencer's ear.

"Fuck Elliot Ty, he never deserved you in the first place," said Spencer truthfully.

"Thanks Spence. Oh my god girl this is my song! Someone please dance with me!" screamed Tyler.

Roxy got up. "I've got this," she said as she followed Tyler.

"You guys coming?" asked Roxy.

"No we'll sit this one out, catch up," answered Amy.

"Alright fine bitches!" said Roxy as she ran to catch up with Tyler.

"So how are you Spence?" asked Amy.

"Honestly I'm great. I never could have imagined that Ashley would feel the same way as I feel about her. I feel like she's my soulmate," said Spencer as she looked at the ocean.

"That's great Spencer," said Amy with a hint of sadness.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I just wish you would have felt that way about me. We had something great this summer," said Amy as she looked down at her hands then up at Spencer.

"Yeah this summer was great Amy. The time we spent together will always be special to me. But my heart belongs to Ashley, it always as.

"Well Ashley is one lucky girl. I hope she realizes that," said Amy.

"I know she does Aims. I need to go find her," said Spencer as she got up from the chair.

"Wait Spence," said Amy as she grabbed Spencer's arm.

"Yeah," said Spencer as she turned around.

"Promise you won't be a stranger. Your friendship is special to me," said Amy seriously.

"Of course Aims! Your friendship is special to me too, said Spencer with a smile.

Amy smiled as she gave Spencer a hug. A few feet away a certain brunette watched the embrace. Spencer looked over Amy's shoulder and saw the shocked expression on Ashley's face as she turned around to leave.

"Ash wait!" shouted Spencer as she ran to catch up to Ashley.

"Ashley!" said Spencer as she grabbed Ashley's arm.

"What!" shouted Ashley with tears streaming down her face.

"Ash why are you crying?" asked Spencer as she wiped Ashley's cheek.

"Because you finally realized that you would rather be with Amy. The girl that got to be so many firsts for you," answered Ashley as she cried.

"Seriously Ashley? You really think after everything I would want to be with Amy? You're my soulmate Ashley! I have never loved anyone else but you and I never will love anyone else," said Spencer.

"But Spence…"piped in Ashley.

"Don't interrupt me Ash. So what if Amy was the first girl I slept with. You were my first crush, my first love, and everything else I have ever done in my life I did it with you Ash!" admitted Spencer.

Ashley didn't say anything, instead she let her lips do the talking. Ashley grabbed Spencer's cheek, pulling her close. She ran her tongue along Spencer's bottom lip. She gently sucked her bottom lip then invaded Spencer's mouth with her tongue. Spencer responded my sucking on Ashley's tongue. Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist and pulled her close. Ashley pulled away after a while and smiled.

"You want to get out of here Spence?" asked Ashley.

"I thought you would never ask," said Spencer as she grabbed Ashley's hand as they made their way to the car.

By the time they got back to Ashley's house it was a little after one. Spencer went into Ashley's bedroom while Ashley went into Kyla's room to check on her. Spencer went into Ashley's drawer to get out some pajamas that she kept there for sleepovers. As she took out her clothes Ashley came in and shut the door with a note in her hand.

"So it looks like Kyla is staying at Alexa's tonight," said Ashley as she walked over to where Spencer was.

"I thought it was way too quiet in this house," said Spencer as she sat down on Ashley's bed with her clothes in hand.

"You want to change first. Or should I?" asked Spencer as she looked at Ashley.

Ashley didn't say anything. Instead she lifted up her shirt over her head, never breaking eye contact with Spencer. She tossed her shirt to the floor then straddled Spencer, pinning her down on the bed and kissing her intensely. Ashley grabbed Spencer's shirt and pulled it up over her head.

"Ash are you sure about this?" asked Spencer.

"I've never been this sure about anything else in my life. I'm ready Spence," answered Ashley as she unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor.


End file.
